Even the Mighty Fall
by izzyco2001
Summary: Kagome runs into Sesshomaru on a lonely but beautiful night. She wanted to die, but he wouldn't grant her that wish. But maybe he could grant her another as things narrow down to the last shards and the wish.
1. A Longing Wish

**Even the Mighty Fall  
**  
By: izzyco2001**  
**  
Some things that the readers must know:  
Sesshomaru has one arm in my fanfic. I don't cheat or make it easy. Maybe later he might get one, but it depends on what mood I'm in.  
I always write my fanfic before I post it. I hate sloppiness and revisions. However, they may occur.  
I will post up to 3 chapters before what I have written. In other words if I have written up to chapter 20, you can read up to chapter 17. Unless the story is complete.  
I changed my mind, review as you please but only constructive criticism is acceptable. A word of caution though: If something is not explained or completely understood read further chapters or preferably the end before you criticize me about it.  
If you don't understand a word there is this thing called a dictionary. I suggest using it.  
"" :speech '' :thought …. :pause  
Hanyou- half demon, Youkai- demon, Taiyoukai- demon lord, Miko-priestess, Kitsune- not exactly sure but it's Shippo, Haori-shirt type deal, Obi-belt type deal

Disclaimer: I only own Inuyasha in my dreams. However, we're not in my dreams.

**Chapter 1: A Longing Wish**

It has been four long years since Kagome first fell down the bone-eaters well and started the search for the sacred jewel shards with the hanyou, Inuyasha. Naraku is dead. However, the sacred jewel is still not complete. Kagome continues to return to feudal era in order to restore the precious jewel and grant a true wish.

"Happy Birthday, Priestess Kagome!" Kaede's entire village held a surprise birthday feast for the nineteen year old priestess from the future.

Flashback

Kagome remembered the first time she fell through the well. A demon centipede had pulled her through trying to get the sacred jewel that she didn't know she had. On the other side of the well, the sun shone bright and beautiful butterflies danced in the wind. Untouched by mans greedy hands, nature itself was flourishing. The clean and pure air caused Kagome to take a deep breath in. The first time she saw the village wasn't exactly a pleasant one. The villagers thought she was a demon and tied her up.

That was the first time she met Kaede. In fact, that was the first time she met Inuyasha. Yeah, sure, he tried to kill her, but thanks to Kagome's ability to trip over bones, she narrowly escaped death. Kaede knew that Kagome was no harm, and Kagome soon convinced the rest of the villagers that she was good hearted when she tried to kill the centipede that first brought her to the new world.

In fact, Kaede believed that Kagome was the reincarnation of her long dead sister, Kikyo, who once protected the sacred jewel. The whole sacred jewel that is, and even though Kaede discouraged Kagome from pulling the arrow that bound Inuyasha to the sacred tree, she did. It turned out to be one of the best decisions she had ever made. It gave her four years with some of the best people and demons, she could call friends.

End Flashback

Kagome put her hands up to her mouth in awe. "Oh, thank you so much everyone! I had no idea!" Miroku and Sango walked up next to Kagome and wrapped her in their arms as she entered the village. Both wore warming smiles.

"Thanks guys. Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking around rather curiously. Inuyasha had grown closer to Kagome within the past few months. She believed this was due to the fact that Kikyo had not been seen near the village or even on their travels for quite a while. Kagome actually liked that. She finally had the chance with Inuyasha that she always wanted.

"Right here." Inuyasha interrupted, walking up from behind the crowd. He gave Kagome a pat on the back. Of course he wouldn't show any type of affection in public. That would have to do. "Happy Birthday."

When the crowd began to walk toward the center of the village, Inuyasha had his chance. He leaned in, oh so close to her ear, and whispered, "I have a gift for you but I can't give it to you until later."

Kagome blushed and nodded. "Alright." She kept that smile on her face for the rest of the day, by just thinking of his gift. He had never really given her a gift before. Unless you were to count giving her protection when someone attacked her, but other than that, nothing.

The feast continued, and Kagome talked with everyone. Every villager came up to her and thanked her for helping them so much. She always thought that babysitting, nursing the sick, and nearly being killed by demons was part of her destiny. Destiny… Do we choose our destiny? Or does it choose us? Either way, Kagome could hardly keep up the constant 'you're welcome, it's who I am' deal. Nearly two hours after the sunset, the feast finally began to die down. The roasted pigs, vegetables, roots, mushrooms and fruits were all eaten.

Most of the children were already being tucked in for bed from the constant running they did throughout the event. Kagome saw little of Miroku and Sango and even less of Inuyasha because so many people came. And of course, they all needed to see the gifted priestess.

Shippo kept close to Kagome and tried his best to help her with the horde of people wanting to speak with her. "I'll tell her" or "She says you're welcome" were the most he could do. A few friends that the group made along their journeys even came from nearby villages to join the festivities. Even Jinenji came. Kagome loved the fact that for once in his life, he was welcomed into a village. Kaede's village became accustomed to half-breeds and even some full bred demons, and welcomed them.

Kagome had spent the entire time speaking with nearly all the villagers. She hardly had time to eat or rest due to the crowd. Kagome entered Kaede's hut exhausted. Kaede smiled as Kagome plopped next to the warm fire and rubbed her hands together.

"Ah, Kagome. How was the feast?" She asked.

"Oh, it was wonderful. So many villagers were thanking me. I didn't realize that I had so many friends." Kagome suppressed a yawn.

"Kagome. Ye and ye friends have saved this village from many demonic attacks. Of course the village is grateful for ye presence. Ye look tired child. However, there is one more matter ye must attend to before ye rest." Kagome curiously looked at Kaede who affectionately smiled at her.

"What is it?" She asked.

Kaede continued. "Inuyasha has asked me to tell ye to meet him by the lake," talk about tongue twisters, "and I know he is there now waiting for ye." She finished while she closed her one good eye.

Kagome thought for a moment. "Oh yeah!" She straightened her back up and clasped her hands together. "My present… I wonder what it is." 'Why couldn't he give it to me earlier at the party? Well, knowing Inuyasha he would be embarrassed.' Kagome frowned at that thought. 'Maybe… maybe he will grant my wish and finally tell me he loves me.' Kagome blushed as thoughts of Inuyasha confessing his love for her and granting the same wish she has had for the past four years flooded her mind. 'I doubt it, but a girl can dream. I wonder what it really is.'

"Kagome?" Kagome was jolted out of thoughts from the sound of Kaede's voice. "Kagome, Inuyasha is waiting for ye." She said rather impatiently.

"But I have to check on…"

"Don't worry about Miroku and Sango. They have already retired to their hut. Ye know how newly weds are. Shippo is already sleeping with Kirara in the corner and I myself will join them in a few moments. Now go and enjoy ye day of birth!" Kaede shoed Kagome out of the hut and finally laid down to rest. Planning a surprise party in one day was exhausting.

To be continued….


	2. The Lunar Crystals

**Even the Mighty Fall**

By: izzyco2001

Chapter 2: The Lunar Crystals

Kagome walked down the winding dirt road that led to the lake by the light of the full moon. A warm breeze blew by, surrounded her, and lifted her tresses to the heavens above before settling them back into place. She felt warm and comfortable, as if nothing could possibly stop her from living out this night. She wore a slight smile and curiosity coursed through her veins as she wondered what it was that Inuyasha wanted to give her. Kagome stepped into the clearing and looked around the lake.

"Inuyasha? Where are you?" Kagome walked closer to the shore and looked to her right near the waterfall. This really was a beautiful place. A large waterfall made a good size lake, while six well placed boulders encircled a hot spring close to the falls. This made the lake a little warmer than usual but enabled fresh water to enter the hot spring, but this hot spring looked even more tempting than the ones Sango and her spent most of their nights in during their journeys.

There was a sandy shore and a thick forest line that hid this beautiful village secret. Kagome followed the shore toward the hot spring. When she peered around the large boulder she gasped with wide eyes and her hand shot up to her mouth. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. Red and white rose petals filled the top of the water while candles encircled it. Lightning bugs danced over the water, bright stars filled the sky, and crickets sang a sweet lullaby. Kagome released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Wow…. This is beautiful."

Kagome jumped as Inuyasha's voice appeared out of the darkness. "Does that mean you like it?" He whispered wandering up behind her. Still dazed, she replied not taking her eyes off the wondrous sight.

"Yes, I do." Inuyasha turned to face Kagome and peered into her creamy brown eyes. He held up a brown paper bag and Kagome was puzzled. Why would he have a bag of all things?

"I hope you don't mind but, I had your mother pack this for you." Kagome reached for the bag and opened it to pull out her violet bikini with white blossoms imprinted on it.

"When did you see my mother?" She asked still confused.

"I went back to your time during the party. That's why I wasn't there that much. I hope you don't mind." Inuyasha dropped his head a little but continued when Kagome nodded.

"I just wanted you to have a nice present and thought that after all you've done, you could at least have a night of relaxation…. Would it be alright if I joined you?" Inuyasha really has changed since she first met him. Only recently he began to do and say things that weren't really him. He started to show Kagome affection.

Affection…. She never thought she would see it as much as she did then. But he would never show it in front of others. Other than that, they would continue their normal bickers as if nothing changed. But in reality, they had changed. Kagome knew it but didn't mind it. Kikyo hasn't been seen for many months which left Inuyasha open to her. She knew he never forgot about her. He would occasionally be caught lost in thought, probably about her, but Kagome never expected him to completely forget. After all, it was she who first allowed Kagome to come into this era when she passed the sacred jewel to her and it was she who saved her from Naraku. It was also she who first loved Inuyasha and who Inuyasha first loved…. But Kagome pushed that to the darkest depths of her memories.

"Oh, yes. Please do." Kagome smiled and looked down from Inuyasha's intensely golden eyes as she blushed. With that said, Inuyasha pulled the obi that held his haori and sword in place. Kagome became even redder and quickly turned away. Inuyasha realized he forgot to tell her.

"Your mother also gave me these. They're…. uh…. bathing cloth."

"Huh?" Kagome turned around and noticed Inuyasha was wearing black swimming trunks from her era.

"Those are swimming shorts." She paused for a moment to take in Inuyasha's bare muscular chest and firm legs. Sure, she has seen him with little clothes on before; actually she has seen him with no clothes on before, but not like this. The moon highlighted his silver hair and the shadows enhanced his muscular appearance. He looked like a empyreal war god. Inuyasha noticed her admirations and lightly smiled a her.

She began to stutter. "…. I'll…. change…. bushes…. I….I, I mean, I'll be right back." She finally took her eyes off of him when she stubbed her toe on a rock while turning away. Inuyasha walked into the water with a very noticeable grin on his face and sat on a large flat rock as Kagome stumbled behind the large bushes and proceeded to change into her bikini.

She soon stumbled back out and stepped into the soothing water taking a seat next to the hanyou. He never took his eyes off of her when she first left the cover of the bushes. He felt extremely lucky to have a fallen angel sitting next to him.

"How…. How about I rub your back?" Inuyasha asked as his masculine hands made small circles all over Kagome's tense back as she slightly turned away from him. Kagome soon relaxed and loosened all her muscles causing her to lean back into Inuyasha.

The two talked and cuddled for hours. The candles began to dim and the choreographer's of the lighted water ballet retreated into the night sky. Kagome yawned and looked at her prune like fingers as she was still leaning into Inuyasha.

"Tonight was wonderful and I would love to stay here but," She softly giggled, "I'm afraid I'll fall asleep soon." She yawned again. She glanced up at the stars until she felt his arms snake around her waist and pull her closer. Unfortunately, it meant she had to sit up straight but, she was still very comfortable and didn't mind.

"Well, why don't you? Go ahead and fall asleep and I'll take you back later."

'Yeah, I'll stay here with you until the earth falls apart.' Kagome sighed in her thoughts.

Feeling a little daring, Kagome stood and pulled Inuyasha's right leg to the side. He looked at her as to ask what she was doing but she then lowered herself and sat between his legs and leaned back into his chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist again and pulled her up so his head nestled on her left shoulder. His claws gently moved her ebony hair aside and Kagome closed her eyes as Inuyasha gave her feather light butterfly kisses up and down her neck.

'Wow…. I didn't think he would do anything like this! I…. I….' Kagome pulled forward and turned to face Inuyasha. She stared into his golden eyes. So full of…. of….hope. And something else. Something different, odd, shouldn't be there. But what was it? She didn't realize what she was doing as she gazed into his eyes and slowly leaned in to kiss him.

Her succulent full lips were hungry with desire and barely glazed over his before his head jerked away and peered into the dense forest. He stared at the forest line and sniffed.

"What is it?" Kagome asked after a moment, looking very puzzled. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I thought I…. never mind. Let's get back to the village." Inuyasha picked up Kagome to move her to the side and he trudged out of the steamy water. He now lost all content expressions that recently inhabited his face.

Kagome shrunk a little. 'Oh, so close…. Maybe that wasn't what he wanted. Probably not. But why would he kiss my neck?… I don't know anymore!' Kagome frowned, stood, and walked behind the bushes to change into her clothes. Inuyasha watched her until she was out of his sight behind the bushes before he quickly took off the shorts and put on his dry fire rat robe. He walked near the bushes where Kagome was looking rather distant.

"Kagome? Uh…. I have to do something real quick but…. I'll meet you at Kaede's. You'll be alright getting back, won't you?" He sounded distracted as he asked her.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Kagome finished putting her shirt on a walked out. "What are you going to do?" Kagome looked up and Inuyasha was gone leaving the soaking shorts in a lump below her feet. He only waited for an answer before he leaped into the woods and out of sight. Kagome raised her head to the bright night sky just in time to see one of Kikyo's soul stealers vanish behind the tree tops.

'He's gone to see her, hasn't he? I don't think he really wanted me. I think I just fill the space until he sees her again. That's what it seems like.' Kagome sniffled. 'I don't think I'll ever get my wish…. I don't know if I want it anymore.'

The moonlight made it look like a little crystal ran down Kagome's cheeks as she started to walk back to the village…. Alone and regretful. Kagome normally doesn't regret many things, but she would do anything, at this point, to change the way she feels right now. Regret, shame, alone, hopeless, remorse, hurt, betrayed, used, and abandoned, just to name a few.

To be continued….


	3. Contemplation and Decisiveness

**Even the Mighty Fall**

By: izzyco2001

Chapter 3: **Contemplation and Decisiveness**  
(Thoughts) and (Decisions)

Inuyasha rushed silently toward the soul stealers. He soon jumped into a small clearing to see Kikyo sitting at the base of a blue lilac tree. Both stared at the other in a moment of silence until she broke it.

"Inuyasha. How nice of you to join me. Please, sit." Kikyo had slight smirk on her face as she glared up at him. Inuyasha's mouth hung low. Still amazed that she was actually here and not in his dreams.

"Kikyo…. I haven't seen you in months…. I …. I thought you were…."

"Don't fill your mind with such rubbish." She cut him off. "As I have said before, I have much to complete before I depart from this world."

Kagome walked down the path, staring into oblivion as the recollected what had almost happened mere minutes ago. 'We almost kissed!' A smile came to Kagome's face. 'But why did he turn away? Was it because he sensed Kikyo?'

The smile vanished as quickly as it came. 'Why does she ruin things between Inuyasha and me? We almost kissed!... Doesn't that mean anything!... No! Snap into reality Kagome. You tried to kiss him. He didn't want to kiss you.'

Kagome stopped walking. 'That's right…. I tried to kiss him…. He didn't want to kiss me.' Kagome hung her head low and continued to shuffle down the long path. ' He did kiss my neck…. But even more…. He left me alone, just to be with her!' A hint of anger shone as Kagome squinted her eyes. 'We haven't seen her in so long. I was hoping she would give up on trying to drag Inuyasha to hell and…. and…. just leave!'

Inuyasha remained standing with wide eyes and his mouth agape. Kikyo gracefully stood and took only a few steps before she was face to face with the hanyou. She stared into his eyes with the slightest of a smirk.

"Yes. It is true that you have not seen me in many months. However, important matters have needed my attention. I trusted you to take care of Naraku and you have not failed me." Kikyo wrapped her arms around Inuyasha in a surrounding embrace. "Inuyasha. I am now free to depart from this world. Please, join me. I need you with me." Kikyo leaned up and kissed him.

Tears that were forming in Kagome's eyes threatened the fall. Realization fell on her like a bug hitting a windshield, and made her feel like a monster. 'Oh…. How can I say that? She has done so much for everyone here. If it weren't for her, I would never have met Inuyasha. She gave her life to protect the sacred jewel and I…. I shattered it. She loves Inuyasha and he loves her. Why else would he run to her every time she is near? Why else would he leave me…. alone…. ?

Flashback

It was the first time out of many that Inuyasha hurt her by leaving and running to Kikyo. The group was helping a village with souls being stolen, when a monk told them of Kikyo. Inuyasha ran off looking for the dead priestess and soon after he left Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo found themselves following the soul stealers.

With Miroku and Shippo trapped behind a barrier, Kagome found Kikyo laying in a tree. 'Is Kikyo sleeping? She looks so frail and sad.' Kikyo opened her eyes, amazed that Kagome broke through her barrier. Kagome confronted her about the lost souls but, Kikyo quickly changed the subject to Inuyasha.

Kikyo took kagome's voice away and she was neither seen nor heard by anyone but Kikyo. The soul stealers encircled Kagome around the large tree. Kagome frantically tried to explain the betrayal, Naraku, and just how much Inuyasha thinks about her, but to no avail. Kikyo still wanted Inuyasha to join her in hell. Inuyasha arrived soon after but did not realize that Kagome was there as he confessed to the world.

"Kikyo, I never stop thinking about you! Not even for second!" Kagome hurt. It hurt to know but even more when said. And then it happened. Kikyo kissed Inuyasha and they soon embraced each other.

"Inuyasha. You're gonna take her back. Sure you are. It's only to be expected. What am I doing here watching them like this? I'm such a fool. Oh great! Now I'm probably going to start crying. I can't believe what an idiot I am." Kagome then heard something that hurt even more than his confession He agreed to stay with Kikyo if she froze time.

"As long as I'm with you." Those words engraved themselves into Kagome's mind.

End Flashback

'He loves her. He has never stopped. Even when I came here four years ago, he still chose to be with her…. He always has.' Kagome's heart sank even deeper. She was both angry and sad. Just then, a soul stealer passed only a few inches in front of her, making her jump out of her thoughts. 'Kikyo must be close. I don't want to but…. I need to. Does Inuyasha want to be with Kikyo?' Kagome carefully followed the snake-like ghost until she heard them.

"Inuyasha. I am now free to depart from this world. Please, join me. I need you with me."

'Kikyo kissed him!' Kagome peered from behind the tree in shock. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. When the kiss finally broke, Inuyasha spoke soft but not soft enough for the spying Kagome to hear.

"Kikyo…. I don't know what I want. But I do have to finish some obligations first. I have to collect the rest of the jewel shards before I make my final decision."

"Do you still trouble yourself with my reincarnation?" Kikyo asked with a show of annoyance.

"Kagome…. And yeah." Inuyasha looked down. Almost as if he was ashamed.

"Yet you still come to my every call. You need me as much as I need you." Kikyo smiled in amusement and held Inuyasha close. 'I've heard enough. I have to go. How could he do this to me! Especially on my birthday!'

Kagome turned and walked away not caring if she was seen or heard. 'I never should have come back after that one night. I remember it clearly. I told Shippo that I was only returning home for more supplies and that I wasn't really mad at Inuyasha. I ended up falling asleep and when I woke up I rushed to the feudal era only to find Inuyasha and Kikyo together. Inuyasha said that he was the only one who could protect her and then they embraced each other…. They held each other for so long.

They are in love and I can't do anything about it. I hid behind a tree until Kikyo flew away with the soul stealers. He called out to her as if she would never return. That's when I came out of hiding. That's also when it hit me. Every time he was with Kikyo before that, he would never look straight at me…. Until that night.

He didn't look away. I couldn't…. I couldn't listen to what he was trying to tell me, so I ran. I knew that he made his decision to be with Kikyo. Miroku told me later on what happened the next morning after I left. Inuyasha met them at Kaede's hut and told them that he chose Kikyo. Even though they protested, he decided never to see me again. When Miroku told me what he said, I knew I made the wrong decision to come back. But I knew I couldn't go back on what I told Inuyasha…. So I stayed.'

Kagome had found the answer to her question. The answer was not given in a yes or no form but, Kagome believed with all her heart that she should not have to compete for Inuyasha's love. She would not settle for second place and had already spent four years waiting for Inuyasha to make up his mind. Too long had she waited. Too long had she avoided others for his sake.

The thought of missing her true love because she was waiting for Inuyasha, made her ill. And so, she made up her mind to give up trying to earn Inuyasha's love. Yes, he was still her dear friend and always would be. But he cut the last string that held her heart together. She envisioned him breaking it clearly. Surrounded by dark in a ray of white light, Inuyasha tilted his hand that held Kagome's glass heart. He watched her try to catch it but she was a slow weak human. Too slow and too weak to prevent him from hurting her and leaving for Kikyo. Kagome's heart was shattered into thousands of pieces and no one would ever hurt her heart again.

No one. She promised herself that. Her heart would still hurt but she would prevent it from acquiring anymore. Her eyes drown of all her emotions in the tears shed. She didn't care. For that moment in time, for the first time, she cared for no one. Her eyes grew as cold as ice. As cold as….

"Sesshomaru!"

To be continued….


	4. Emotive Anguish

**Even the Mighty Fall**

By: izzyco2001

Chapter 4: **Emotive Anguish**  
(Emotional) (Pain)

Kagome tried to suck in the suffocating air as she gasped. She had nearly bumped into the superior killer himself. Kagome slowly and carefully looked up and took two steady, well as steady of steps back as she could. He stood very still and tall. His normal stoic expression was lacking, and in its place was a 'you touched me…. Die!' expression.

Kagome didn't seem to notice or even care. "Sesshomaru…. What do you want?"

Kagome showed no fear of him. She was startled to see him at first, but that soon faded away just like her other emotions. She was nothing but a scribbled piece of paper. Useless and used. Sesshomaru remained silent and stared into her eyes, searching for the one thing he desires…. Fear. Sadly, she seemed to lack it and after a few moments of bug eyed staring and eardrum pounding silence, Kagome sighed.

"Fine. Don't answer. Now if you please, I am tired and need to pass."  
Kagome dropped her shoulders and started to walk forward and around him before he startled her with a response.

"Why do you not show respect for the Lord of the Western Lands?"

Kagome stopped and raised her gaze to look at him straight in the eyes. Those burning eyes that complimented his silver hair. His soft silver hair…. At least it seemed soft.  
'He has the same eyes as Inuyasha.' She paused, 'No…. his are different but so alike.'  
Sesshomaru cleared his throat and he looked rather annoyed.

"I do not respect those who do not respect me. And seeing as you have tried to kill me numerous times, you have not earned my respect." Wrong thing to say to a demon lord. And Kagome quickly learned that lesson.

Sesshomaru grabbed her by the neck and shoved her into a large tree. She felt the bark dig into her exposed skin and felt it burn when she slipped down a little. Her hands automatically went up to hold his wrist and support her weight since her feet did not touch the ground.

"Insolent little fool! I could kill you now with no hesitation!"

Kagome could feels his sharp claws slide against her neck, but she still didn't care. Kagome's eyes never left his and her expression remained calm and straight forward. In an unusually calm voice she replied.

"Then do it."

Mocking him…. That was what she must be doing. This confused Sesshomaru but angered him even more. He narrowed his eyes and started to squeeze Kagome's neck until…. until she did something much unexpected. She let her hands drop to her waist as she closed her eyes and smiled. Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide.

'Does this human wish for death?'

He let go of her neck in a moment of perplexity and watched her fall to the hard ground below. Kagome fell hard on all fours and stared at the very interesting soil.

"Why do you not scream for my half-brothers aid? Do you with for death so much?" Sesshomaru's face became cold once again but his eyes showed his curiosity. In the time that he has known Kagome, she has never once wished for death upon anyone except Naraku. She has helped all. Even those she is not fond of. Why does she wish for death? Sesshomaru stared down at the miko and soon smelled the salt from her tears. The smell that tingles his nose oh so much. Kagome never looked up.

"Ha…. He's too busy to walk me back to the village. And I won't wait for him anymore." Kagome smile was lost once again as she hit the ground with her fists. She became silent and slowly raised her level of sight to his.

"You sound as if you want him to come to help me…." She lowered her eyes again. "I refuse to wait any longer and I refuse to be second! If you want to kill me, then please do."

Kagome then whispered but the demon lord heard her clearly. "At least the pain will be gone." A moment of deathly silence fell upon them. Kagome waited for him to decapitate her, poison her, or at the very least strangle her.

"Miko." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru again.

"My idiot half-brother is not worth the pain you endure. Take my advice and leave him. If you wish for death so, then I will not be the one to grant it for you."

Sesshomaru turned on the ball of his foot and walked into the cover of the forest just as silent as when he came. Kagome slowly stood and dried her tears. She brushed the small pebbles that clung to her knees and continued to walk back to the village lost in thought as if nothing of importance has happened. Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sesshomaru.

So much has occurred in such a short time that the thoughts bombarded her and her heart was painfully throbbing. Every thought made the pain intensify ten fold. Thankfully, that pain eventually turned to a numbing ache as she tried to focus on other important issues. Like how her right foot went in front of her left foot without her having to think about it.

'How could I have been so naïve? There have been so many signs. It should have been clear that Inuyasha wants to be with Kikyo. Especially after he left me to search for her when Naraku first ….when Naraku killed her a second time. Inuyasha allowed me to be captured and used.' Kagome sobbed but quickly stopped.

The small darkness that was once found in her heart was now very clear. 'I will not give out my happiness or my heart anymore. I've lost too much. And I'll never get it back…. I better get used to this cause no one's willing to give me their happiness.' She bowed her head. 'And no one will give me their heart. I will forever be alone…. Life sucks! Why couldn't Sesshomaru just kill me and get my pain over with? Everyone would gain something. I wouldn't have this pain, Inuyasha wouldn't have to choose, and Sesshomaru could torture Inuyasha with my decapitated body!... Why didn't he do it? He had the perfect opportunity.'

Kagome soon entered the village and slowly made her way to Kaede's hut. She was unaware of Inuyasha's later return to the village as a deep slumber consumed her as soon as she laid her head down. How could anyone stay awake after an extremely emotional draining night like this one? She didn't know and didn't care. She was and forever would be…. alone.

To be continued….


	5. Deficient Emotions

To my readers: Sorry that this chapter is so short. I will however add chapter 6 in 3 days to compensate for it. There are some that have asked me to write more. My only comment is: I already have until chapter 19typed up but I will only post 1 chapter a weekto give me more time to finish without rushing. I can honestly say though that I have found reviews to encourage me to write more and the more I write thefaster new chapters get posted.So please review cause I love writting! And a very special thank you to my good beta : Vicious Star. Without further adieu...

**Even the Mighty Fall**

By: izzyco2001

**Chapter 5: Deficient Emotions  
**  
Dawn approached quickly and each member of the group woke and decided to let Kagome sleep in. Miroku and Sango walked near Inuyasha who stood by the small stream staring off into the deep blue open sky.

"So, Inuyasha… What did you do to Kagome last night to allow her to return so late?" Miroku had an evil grin on his face. Inuyasha closed his eyes and folded his arms rather annoyingly.

"Feh. I gave her a present for her birthday. What's it to ya?" Inuyasha slit his eyes and looked at Miroku without turning his head. One of Miroku's evil grins landed on Inuyasha's face. "Besides, what were you and Sango doing to be awake at that hour anyway?" He knew very well what they were up to. He could smell it all over them. Sango's face became bright red and Miroku simply smiled an innocent, but not really innocent, smile.

"We were trying different…"

SMACK

Sango left her usual red and pulsing mark across Miroku's left cheek.

"That is personal, if you don't mind." Sango crossed her arms and looked away. A few more hours passed by as the group prepared to set off in search for the remaining sacred jewel shards.

Kagome awoke alone in Kaede's hut. ' Alone again, huh?' The memories from the previous night flooded her mind and tears threatened to fall. Kagome took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. 'I'm not waiting, nor will I come in second! I will finish finding the jewel shards, but when it's complete…' She paused. 'I will decide what to do when that time comes. I can't stay though. I don't want to stay. I know that Inuyasha will run back to Kikyo. I've been hurt too many times before. No more! I will collect the jewel shards, but I will not be hurt by anyone anymore!' Kagome sat up and looked toward the door. Once again her eyes grew cold and hollow. Outside, the sun was very bright, causing Kagome to squint as she stepped out of the dark hut.

"Kagome! You're finally awake!" Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and hugged her. "Are you almost ready to leave?" Shippo looked up at Kagome and noticed her empty eyes. "Um… Kagome? Are you ok?" Kagome looked down at Shippo with a blank expression.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's go." There were no feelings in her words. They lacked their usual bounce and warmth. Shippo jumped down from Kagome's arms and ran to the approaching exterminator. He whispered in her ear when he bounded up to her shoulder.

"Sango, I think something is wrong with Kagome. She's not acting like herself." Sango left the kitsune behind as she walked to Kagome.

"Are you alright Kagome? You seem a little distant today." Kagome looked over at her with the same empty eyes and blank, but pale, face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be starting my cycle soon, sorry. You know how it is." Sango nodded and walked back to the waiting Shippo. It wasn't a complete lie, her period would be starting soon, but she was far from alright. Sango bent down and whispered to the worried kitsune with a small smile.

"She's fine. She is still tired from the festivities yesterday. She was out all night and needs some more sleep. How about we leave her alone today?" Shippo agreed and scurried off to find Inuyasha and Miroku and tell them of their plan to let Kagome alone. The group headed north toward a small village that was having problems with a boar youkai. The village was a full day's walk from Kaede's, and the group left Kagome to herself. The sun was about to set when Sango looked back at Kagome. Her face was still very pale and she hung her shoulders low. She stared at the ground merely three feet in front of her and brought up the rear of the group by herself. Kagome's usually bouncing hair hung low and she breathed through a small slit in her mouth as if she were out of breath. Sango ran up to Inuyasha worried.

"Hey Inuyasha, how about we find a place to rest for the night? Kagome doesn't look well, and I was hoping I could find some time to speak with her privately." Inuyasha glanced back at the lagging girl.

"Yeah, fine. I can smell a hot spring a little ways ahead. We'll stop near it so you two can talk." Sango turned to walk back to Miroku's side, and his wandering hand, while thanking him.

"Sango…" Inuyasha paused for a moment and looked down. "Can you find out why she's so depressed?" Sango gave him a gentle smile.

"Yeah." She fell back to Miroku and after another ten minutes of walking, Inuyasha stopped near five good size trees that covered the sky above. Good source of protection from demons and the elements.

"We're setting up camp here tonight. Miroku, can you build a fire while I catch some fish from the stream we passed?" Kagome dropped her backpack with a thunk and sat near the base of a tree, still silent and gloomy. Inuyasha glanced at Sango and tilted his head to the left. Sango knew what he meant and kneeled next to Kagome.

"There's a hot spring nearby, why don't you join me?" Kagome looked up into Sango's pleading eyes and shallow smile. "You can show me what to do with that pink thing with a blade." Sango desperately tried to show some enthusiasm. For the first time that day, Kagome slightly smiled and nodded. Sango was too excited that Kagome seemed to be returning to herself, that she didn't notice the void that she held in her eyes. "Great! Let's go while they're setting up. I'm tired." Sango gathered Kagome's bathing supplies from her backpack and walked in the direction that Inuyasha nodded to earlier. Kagome slowly raised and shuffled toward Sango.

To be continued….


	6. The Fallacious Smile

I was told that the coming chapters get so much better. So if you don't really like the story, keep reading cause it gets better. Thank you once again to my two beta's vicious star and mirokusgirlsango9161986 And for those who are waiting, here's the story.

**Even the Mighty Fall**

By: izzyco2001

**Chapter 6: The fallacious smile  
**(false)

Sango and Kagome sat next to each other in the steamy water. The sun was now sleeping and the stars were peeping out of the darkening sky. Sango felt horrible not knowing what was wrong with her best friend. All she knew was that her adopted sister was upset and she didn't know why.

"Kagome please!" Sango blurted out, disturbing the silence. "Tell me what's wrong? Why are you so depressed? Please Kagome, we are all very worried about you." Kagome sat for a moment and thought. 'I guess I didn't realize they were worried about me, but I don't want to talk to Inuyasha! AHHHH! Just get the jewel shards! Just get the shards and leave. You can do it. You need to. You're stronger than that. Now get it together! You're a good actor. Act as if nothing is wrong. Do you really want them to be asking you all these questions? No!' Kagome sat straight up and took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Sango, I haven't been myself today, forgive me. I just… I have a lot on my mind with all the villagers that were talking to me yesterday. They were all treating me like… like a god. I don't deserve that! I just helped them out because it seemed like the right thing to do. I just want people to… to look at me the way you do. You don't expect anything from me." Sango's eyebrows rose.

"Oh, Kagome. Is that why? We are all grateful for everything you've done for us. You have helped so many people. I don't think the villagers expect anything from you except for you to be yourself. You are a good person with a kind heart, it's who you are. Please cheer up." Kagome forced a smile. 'My kind heart was shattered by a backstabbing hanyou. I don't need Inuyasha! I just have to act like I did before or more questions will come up that I can't answer.'

"Thanks Sango. I will… how about I show you how to shave?" Kagome smiled as best she could, but still had that dull look in her eyes and even deeper… her heart. Kagome grabbed her razor and soap from the bank and proceeded to show Sango how to shave without nicking. That didn't work as well as she hoped. Kagome cut herself and began to bleed.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Sango rushed to her side starring at the blood dripping from her ankle.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kagome looked around the hot spring puzzled.

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering why Inuyasha wasn't running here asking who hurt me. I thought he would have smelled my blood." Kagome winced as she lowered her ankle back into the water.

"We're probably downwind because even I can smell dinner. I'm starved, let's get back." Sango smiled.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to spend a couple more minutes relaxing." Kagome put on the biggest fake smile she could. "This feels really good and it is helping to relieve some cramps I'm having." Sango stood at the bank redressing and was excited when she saw Kagome smile.

"As long as you're sure you'll be ok."

"I'll be fine. I know you worry, but we are really close to camp and if anything happens, you'll hear me. I will only stay for a little longer. I promise that I'll be back soon." It worked. Kagome pulled off the acting well and managed to convince the slayer.

"Alright, but please hurry. I don't think I can hold off Inuyasha for long." Sango smiled and walked back to camp. Kagome leaned back and stretched her arms out to the sides.

"Ahhhh. This feels so good… I just don't want to stay here. I want to do something." Kagome stood and walked out of the water to dry off. As she dressed, she stared at the bright moon. Unfortunately, only part of the moon was visible past the tree tops. 'It would be nice to see the whole moon. It's just like me; Alone. It's stuck to the earth just like I am stuck to Inuyasha. ' An idea hit Kagome and she shouted toward camp.

"Hey Inuyasha! Come here." Within a mere second Inuyasha bound out of the trees with a transformed Tetsusaiga.

"Where is he? What's wrong?" He growled looking around with piercing eyes.

"Inuyasha. Do you sense or smell any demons near us?" Inuyasha sheathed his sword and sniffed.

"No… why?"

"Well then, I'm going for a walk." She stated as a matter of fact. Inuyasha was shocked; Kagome never went anywhere without someone else with her. Why now?

"What? No your not! It's too dangerous! Are you crazy? I won't allow it." Kagome's face fumed bright red as she clamped her hands into fists at her sides. Inuyasha shrunk when he saw the all too common look she gave him. "Uh. Kagome. No, please don't." Inuyasha clenched his teeth and closed his eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. He waited for the word, and after a moment he looked up at her. She was no longer red, but she still had her eyes closed and her hands in fists at her sides. Kagome regained her composure. "Inuyasha… you already said that there are no demons near, so I won't be in any danger. If I take my brief walk WITHOUT anyone else, I will not use the subjugation beads on you. Kagome opened her eyes and stared with fire. "If you allow me, I will be back later."

"No way!" He shot back. Kagome spoke soft yet firm.

"Fine." Inuyasha was stunned! Had she just agreed with him? He actually won an argument? He must be dreaming… Kagome actually agreed without wanting to go home?

"Sit!" Kagome's voice echoed off the trees and Inuyasha hit the ground with a loud thump. "Do not look for me or I will say it until you are so far down you won't need Kikyo to go to hell!" With that said, Kagome trudged away from the camp and hanyou. Miroku and Sango gazed into the crater that held Inuyasha. By the depth, they knew that Inuyasha had obviously made Kagome very upset.

"At least she's back to herself." Miroku chuckled and walked away back to camp. So little did they actually know about Kagome's inner turmoil.

To be continued….


	7. Deceptive Beauty 1

**Valkyrie of the Rohirrim said:**I love plots like this. I do think you should have her become colder,  
tho. Great story! Update soon!

My response: I was actually considering making her very cold at first but I really want my characters to be IN character as much as possible for this pairing. If I made Kagome colder and lose her easy forgiveness she would be too ooc for my taste. That is why she remains forgiving. On top of that, I found a killer ending for this story but it requires her to be IN character, but that's many chapters away.

Speaking of chapters: I am currently working on chapter 20 but I have to be careful the days that I post because I have two very busy betas and I refuse to post until both have looked over my work. But I can tell you all now, I cried when I typed chapter 18. It will give you something to look for. Hopefully, I will be able to post at least 1 chapter a week and maybe even more if I start guilt tripping. But I hate guilt trips myself so without further adue...

**Even the Mighty Fall**

By: izzyco2001

**Chapter 7: Deceptive Beauty 1  
**  
Once Kagome was out of earshot, she began running as fast as her legs allowed her. Twigs snagged her clothes and bushes blocked her path. With little light and slippery leaves, she ran until her lungs screamed for air, and even that did not stop her. Kagome noticed a bright light through the thick forest. 'I bet that's a valley. I can lie down and confide with the moon. At least it will listen to me without yelling back!' She burst through the last of the forest only to see a large drop off a couple feet in front of her. Kagome screamed as she slid on the small rocks, onto her hip, and then on her arm before she came to a stop mere inches before she fell to her death. Kagome dropped her head and gasped for air when she realized just how close she came to her fatal end.

"Wow." She gulped in the much needed air. "That was close." Kagome shakily stood and brushed the small pebbles that were engraved into her leg, away She flinched as they fell to the ground with droplets of blood following.

"Oh… this is the second time I've made myself bleed today. I really need to stop." Kagome took in a deep breath and gazed up at the moon as a warm breeze blew by. As she exhaled, she closed her eyes and her heart finally smiled. 'At least no one can hurt me here.' The moon looked down at Kagome waiting to listen to her every word without interjection. Kagome knew this and it made her smile on the outside as well. She stared out into the open sky with the tops of the evergreens far below. A few clouds floated by but most of the stars were seen shining bright. Kagome walked to the edge of the cliff, closed her eyes, and stretched her arms out to the sides.

"I wish I could fly. Just get away from here and never look back. To be free. To live for myself. What I wouldn't do to just fly away." Kagome took in another deep breath and dropped her arms and lowered her head as she sighed. "I can dream though."

"Miko." Kagome turned around when she heard a powerful voice and took a step back as Sesshomaru's figure towered over her. Big mistake. Kagome slipped and fell off the cliff. She waited for the impact to kill her when a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Sesshomaru kicked off the side of the cliff and leaped from tree top to tree top. A small valley became their final destination. Kagome opened her eyes and dropped to her knees when they finally landed.

"Why… why did you save me?" Kagome looked up still shocked by the fall and rescue.

"I expected gratitude, not questions to my reasoning." Sesshomaru stared down at Kagome with his usual stoic expression.

"Oh. I'm sorry Sesshomaru." Kagome stood up, took a few steps back, and faced him. Even though he had over a foot on her, she met his stare. 'Why does this human have the audacity to challenge me every time we encounter one another? She shows no respect for me. How very… noble.' Sesshomaru grinned in his mind.

"Thank you for catching me, but why did you do it? You hate humans! Why am I any different?"

"My reasons are none of your concern." Sesshomaru turned to the moon, which memorized him. Memories of the last time he saw his father alive under the nights watch came to him, but that cowardly moon hid on that night behind a curtain of shadows. Never to witness the crime against his father and never to speak a word of it to anyone. Still, he hoped that one day the answers he had been searching for would be revealed by the mystical moon. He was soon jolted back to the present when Kagome sighed and bowed her head.

"Thanks Sesshomaru, but now I have to find a way back to camp. Excuse me" Kagome began to walk in the direction she thought camp to be. Backs to each other, he questioned her.

"Why do you return to that imbecile half breed if he only makes you miserable?" Kagome stopped and her eyes fell even further down. Quietly she answered.

"I only go back to find the rest of the jewel shards. Once it's completed I will leave and be out of your hair. What you do to Inuyasha after that is not up to me. He may make me miserable but I don't have a choice. I have to find the sacred jewel shards." Kagome heard a low growl come from Sesshomaru as he turned to face her.

"What makes you think I won't kill him before that?" Kagome raised her eyes. She knew that he could kill her in an instant, but she didn't care. Lacking all fear, she challenged him again, by turning to meet his stare. His eyes burned with power, anger, and a hint of curiosity, but that hint of curiosity inspired him to ask in the first place.

"If I have anything to do about it, you won't." Kagome once again lost all emotions. An even deeper and louder growl was heard and Kagome soon found herself on the ground with Sesshomaru's foot on her chest holding her in place. She could see his sharp fangs glisten in the moons light and his silver hair blew gently in the warm breeze.

"You annoy this Sesshomaru. I should kill you now."

"Please do." A small smirk came across Kagome's face. She had asked him a second time for death that he would not grant. He removed his foot and allowed her to sit up before he continued.

"Why do you look for death when you claim to have obligations?" Kagome sat with both legs bent and to the right. Her hands stabled her shaking when she answered.

"Obligations… yeah, I need to find the jewel, but if I were dead, Inuyasha still has Kikyo to fall back on, and he wouldn't have to choose anymore." Sesshomaru knew what she meant by not having to choose anymore.

"So he has run off with the dead priestess again…. I, personally, would prefer the living to the dead." Kagome stood up and stared into his swirling pools of gold. A hidden treasure only to be found by those who risked their lives by looking into the penetrating eyes of death.

"At least you do." Still upset, Kagome began to walk away once again.

"Woman." Kagome shot back with annoyance.

"I have a name ya know." She did not stop nor turn around to acknowledge him but kept walking instead.

"Very well… Kagome." Surprised that Sesshomaru had actually used her name, she turned to face him. It would only be polite since he did refer to her by her name, instead of woman or miko. She shouldn't have cared about being polite considering he tried to kill her, but for using her name she granted him this gesture. Although the star covered sky was now blanketed with pillow soft clouds, there was just enough light to see the small smirk come across his face.

To be continued….


	8. Deceptive Beauty 2

To the readers:I was mind my own business a couple days ago when this huge block dropped out of nowhere right into my path. It had the word, 'writters' on it. It refused to let me pass and continue with writting chapter 21. I have come to the conclusion that this is a writters block. I have found that both reviews and good angst/dark fanfics help to get rid of this rather annoying block so I would appreciate either a review or a recommendation of a good fic (preferably sess/kag).

**A/N:** I would appreciate it if someone could tell me if lemons can be on I've heard of accounts being deleted because of them but I've also read some so I'm not completely sure. Do I just need a warning in the chap of the lemon or what?

Disclaimer: Since I haven't had a disclaimer in a couple chapters I figured I'd put one up again. I hate the idea of owning people, but Sesshomaru is a demon and not a person! Unfortunatly, I still don't own him or any character from Inuyasha. Except in my dreams...

**Even the Mighty Fall**

By: izzyco2001

**Chapter 8: Deceptive Beauty 2  
**  
"I would like you to accompany me for a brief moment." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru a little surprised.

"You want me… a human… to walk with you!" Her mouth hung open like it was trying to catch the bugs that flew up from the disturbed grasses.

"Yes." Sesshomaru nodded and smirked inwardly as an idea hit him. "Or would you prefer I do as Inuyasha, and allow you to walk to your camp alone?" His plan had worked, and he hit a nerve. Kagome turned with an irritated look on her face, and found her way next to Sesshomaru as they strolled down a path. After a few moments of silence and questions whirling through Kagome's head, she spoke up.

"Sesshomaru. Why did you want to walk with me? I am a human and on top of that, I hang out with your brother." She emphasized brother. Another moment of silence passed as Kagome watched the ground pass by and sighed. She half expected silence, half expected anger, but she did not expect his answer.

"Half brother." He stated rather acrid. "And I cannot give you an acceptable reason except that I find that there is something unexplainable about you. You are… intriguing." His voice was almost a soft whisper when he finished. Something so gentle coming from something so rough… Kagome wouldn't have believed that Sesshomaru had actually sounded so pleasant if she weren't there to witness it for herself.

"Oh." Was all Kagome could say. The rest of the time was spent in silence as the two strolled down the winding path into the unknown, lost in their own thoughts. 'Why is this human so interesting to me?' _'Because she is stronger than any other human you have ever known, and she can put up with Inuyasha.' _Sesshomaru began to answer himself. Or was he? No. His inner demon began to break down the wall that held him captive and under control. 'Why did I save her?' _'Because she intrigues you! You even told her that!'_ 'Why can't I kill her?_' 'You already said it… She's intriguing! Must I repeat myself? Besides, she smells so delectable.' _He added as an afterthought. Sesshomaru, ever so slightly, glanced her way and sniffed. Kagome didn't notice as she pondered around her mind. 'Did he actually smile before? Why is he being so nice, and why did he save me?' Kagome didn't know how long it had been before the tall cliff, that she fell from when she met Sesshomaru earlier that night, came into view.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" She asked Sesshomaru when they stopped and looked up to the high terrace above.

"Hmmm…" Sesshomaru's argument with his inner demon still had not stopped. _'Take her!' _'No… she is a worthless human.'_ 'Take her! You know you want to.' _'I will not repeat myself.' _'Wait… do you smell that?' _Her sensuous aroma invaded his nose. His inner demon growled with pleasure knowing he had just won.

"Come here. There is something I wish to show you."

"Why should I trust you? You might kill me." She looked over to him suspiciously.

"You said yourself that if you were to die you would be replaced. Have I done anything this night for you to do doubt my intentions?" He lowered his gaze from the cliff above to her chocolate eyes. 'He's right, I don't have anything to lose.' Kagome nodded and walked closer to the taiyoukai's side.

"Brace yourself." He commanded. Sesshomaru's arm came around Kagome's thin waist in a firm hold. Kagome grabbed hold of his armor and closed her eyes when she felt the ground fall beneath her feet. She didn't notice the grin that formed on the ice lord's face.

"Miko. Open your eyes." Sesshomaru spoke after a moment of the blaringly obnoxious muted sound.

"I thought I told you to call me…." Kagome's mouth hung low as the thought floated out of her head and into the horizon. They were walking among the billowy clouds. The large moon cast silver streaks throughout the voluminous formations and multitude of stars. Kagome whispered.

"This is… wow…" Yet another thought that left her to fly among dreams.

"Wait." His voice was warmer than the ice she normally received. Sesshomaru turned to face the moon. Still bewildered she followed his gaze only to find a display of shooting stars. Swells of tears formed in Kagome's smooth cocoa eyes. After a moment of awe, Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome.

"Why do you cry?" Kagome wiped her eyes with her sleeve and looked down in disappointment.

"I just realized that even if I made my wish on every star, it would never come true, and hurts to know that." Kagome's voice was shaky while she looked up at the demon lord. "I've never asked anything from you, but please, do me one thing… by any means necessary." She added the last few words almost as a second thought. Sesshomaru continued to look at Kagome waiting for her to continue. "Please make the pain go away."

Kagome dug her head into his Kimono. He was surprised that she would make such a request but it also angered him. He knew the one responsible for her grief and despised him even more. Yet his chest grew tight, but not out of hatred. 'What is this feeling?' He thought to himself. 'You like her. More than an enemy and more than a friend.' 'Preposterous! To think, this Sesshomaru would ever love a human!' 'I never said love… you did.' '….'

He felt his heart flutter and only hoped the miko in his arms did not feel it as well. 'She is a powerful human.' 'This feeling won't go away.' 'No. It won't. Not as long as you hold me captive' 'Then I will gratify these affections and see what happens. If anything goes wrong, I'll kill her and that worthless half breed. Perhaps I shall finally acquire the Tetsusaiga if I carefully plan ahead. But I shall be honorable about it.' 'Then do as she asks and ease her pain. She will collapse to your every call if you show her just how a true female should be treated. This time things will be different.' For the first time, in a long time, Sesshomaru let his inner beast guide him. The stoic expression returned to Sesshomaru as he descended to the rocky cliff. Once Kagome's feet touched the earth, she let go of Sesshomaru and quickly and carefully took a step back. She kept her eyes down since they were still swollen and red. Sesshomaru placed his thumb and index under Kagome's chin to raise her gaze to meet his.

"Kagome." His sunset eyes were radiant and soft. Sesshomaru paused and lifted a white rose up to her. Kagome formed a small smile.

"Thank you." 'I wonder where he got this from without me noticing. And why would he give it to me? It's not like him… actually, letting me live is not like him. But who's complaining?' Sesshomaru removed his gaze from hers and glanced up to the heavens.

"I give you my word that I will take your pain away." Kagome's heart stopped as she stepped back again. She learned her the lesson last time, and looked before she stepped.

"No! I don't want you to kill Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru smirked and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Although I would prefer that, it is not what I intended." Sesshomaru looked a Kagome. His silver blew off to the side. "What I have planned will require your patience. However, I believe you will find it worth your while. If you wish for the pain to leave, you must trust me. For now, it is late and Inuyasha will be looking for you. Head south until you find camp. I will summon you when you are needed." He pointed toward the lining of trees.

"But, Inuyasha would never…"

"Inuyasha will not know." Sesshomaru cut Kagome off. Kagome looked confused and he understood.

"Then how will I know when you need me?" Kagome asked, bewildered. Sesshomaru raised Kagome's hand that held the white rose until it was the only thing that separated their lips.

"Even the most beautiful rose," Sesshomaru brought the back of his hand up to stroke Kagome's cheek. "has a dangerous secret." He brought his hand back down to the rose and his claw pierced Kagome's left index finger. Kagome flinched and looked down at her finger. Kagome blushed when she realized just how close he was. She could see his full lips below her gaze and brought her finger up to separate them instead of the rose. She wasn't afraid of him nor disgusted by his proximity. She actually felt… content.

Sesshomaru moved slightly back and pricked his own finger and pressed it against Kagome's, mixing their blood. "You will know when I need you, now go." Sesshomaru jumped down the cliff and out of sight. Kagome put her finger to her mouth and licked the blood off. She was still confused and still awe struck at the events that occurred that night.

She did as she was told and headed in the direction Sesshomaru had told her the camp would be in. She remembered his last words and even more, his promise to release her of the never dulling pain. She would hold him to that promise since it was the only thing she wanted more than anything. Camp had finally come into view, and Kagome noticed Miroku and Sango sleeping in each others arms. Shippo and Kirara laid next to them oblivious to the realm of the conscious. Kagome's sleeping bag was rolled out next to the fire as if were patiently waiting to hold her body. Inuyasha sat on the other side of the fire watching her. He didn't move, but he rather sat there, cross legged, with his arms folded into his haori. She curled up in her bag and they stared into each others eyes. 'Inuyasha looks… he looks worried.'

"Inuyasha." With his name being called, he jumped up and landed next to her. Kagome turned to look up at him. "I know you worry about me," She began. "But don't treat me like a child. I can take care of myself. How about we put today behind us, and finish finding the jewel? And please… Trust me." Her eyes pleaded to him. Inuyasha nodded, but his eyes still had that look in them.

"Kagome… I" Inuyasha cut himself off when Kagome looked away.

"Please don't." She closed her eyes and turned to face the dark forest. Inuyasha hung his head and stood to walk back to his original spot. Kagome couldn't hear it. Not now. She was soon drifting into the sea of endless dreams.

To be continued….


	9. Self Proprietor

**A/N:** Yeah! I have 1500 hits so far and I'm not even close to being done! I wouldn't mind more reviews though. I'm doing the one thing that I absolutely hate. I stopped at chapter 21 with this one to start another! But it's ok. It's only a oneshot and should be done rather soon. Oh, and for anyone wondering why I only have up until 9 when I said I would go up to 3 behind where I stopped writting is because... it's my beta's fault! But it's ok. She has a busy life full of exams and can't edit all the time. She'll be done with chapter 10 soon and I'll get that one up as well. Thanks ya'll!

**Even the Mighty Fall**

By: izzyco2001

**Chapter 9: Self Proprietor**

(Owner)

After breakfast, the group set off once again. They only had a couple more hours to walk until they would reach the village. As they walked, Kagome chatted and laughed with the others as if nothing had changed. She kept the white rose tied up in a high pony atop her ebony hair. During their lunch break, Kagome finally had time to herself.

She sat in a bedding of yellow buds that covered a slope just above a stream. She watched the monarch butterflies dance in the wind while a blue jay hopped along the bank. 'This is so relaxing. At least I can stop acting so cheerful. Now I can try to figure out what exactly is going on with Sesshomaru. I wonder why he didn't kill me when he found me walking back to the village alone. He couldn't possibly want anything from me. Could he? And why the advice! 'Leave him?' Since when does the ice lord himself care if I'm with Inuyasha? Well, he was rather sweet the other night. It was nice to just… take a walk… without Inuyasha! It hurts to even be near him. He just keeps reminding me that I'll always be second… or at least a filler until Kikyo returns… Sesshomaru.'

Kagome sighed. 'Why did you walk with me? Am I really that interesting? What could he possibly want from me? I know he's not after the jewel. He's stated that many times before.' Kagome took the rose out of her hair and smelled it. Memories of her encounter with Sesshomaru returned and they made her smile. 'He showed me how to fly. Through the mountains of clouds it rained shooting stars while the silver moon lit the way. I would love to do it again!' She blushed and cupped her rosy cheeks with her palms. 'What am I thinking? Sesshomaru! Hello! But still.'

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed once again as she crossed her arms and looked up to the blue sky. 'I wonder why he gave me a rose. Does it mean something different in this era? No, I remember Miroku giving Sango some roses when he asked her to court him… Whoa! Does that mean Sesshomaru wants to date me? Now way! He doesn't like me. Come on, he tried to kill me! Well, at least he's not that bad lookin.'

Kagome smiled again. 'I love his hair, and the power!' A shiver ran down Kagome's back. 'What was that? I have to get these thoughts of Sesshomaru out of my head. Besides, he only said he'd help me get rid of the pain, nothing more, but what is he getting out of it? How is he going to relieve my pain? He said he wouldn't kill Inuyasha. Maybe it's a potion or a spell? I'll have to ask him… and I'll find out what he's getting out of it. I'll do that next time I see him. I hope it's soon.' Kagome grinned and blushed again. 'What am I talking about? I hope it's soon?'

"Kagome! Are you ready?" Sango yelled down to her. 'Time to put on a happy face again.'

"I'm coming." Kagome cheerfully smiled and headed up to the waiting group.

Just as they entered the village, the boar youkai was attacking a small hut. This demon was far too easy to destroy. Inuyasha simply cut it in half. Unfortunately, there was no jewel shard and that, of course, irked Inuyasha and he spent the rest of the day in a foul mood. The headmaster offered his home for the night as well as a good meal as thanks for getting rid of the boar youkai. This time, Miroku didn't have to exercise a home.

As the sun began to set, Inuyasha and Kagome went on patrol around the outskirts of the village. Inuyasha was going to ask Miroku to go, but he found the lecherous monk propositioning women again. Sango wasn't too happy about it as she reminded him of his vows to her with a Hiraikotsu to his head. Sango then spent her time tending the unconscious monk. The two stood and watched the bright orange sun slowly fall behind the earth. The birds began to quiet down while the crickets picked up where the birds left off. Nature has a way to keep the music going. Kagome smelled the white rose again, which had begun to wilt.

"Where did you get that from? I noticed you had it the other night when you returned to camp." Inuyasha asked as they turned to continue their patrol.

"Oh, this? I found it on my way back after my walk." 'Now I'm lying! Well, it wouldn't be the wisest thing to tell him where I really got it from!'

"But Kagome, that's a… wait." Inuyasha stopped and sniffed.

"What is it?" Kagome asked. 'I hope this isn't how Sesshomaru is going to get hold of me! I wouldn't know what to do! "Oh, Inuyasha, I made a deal with your brother to help me get over you." Yeah right.'

"I smell… wolf." Just then, a cyclone appeared and Kagome found her hand tangled in Koga's. His dark blue eyes sparkled.

"Hey, Kagome. I picked up on your sweet scent and decided to see how my woman's doing." Inuyasha made his way next to Kagome and growled at Koga.

"She's not your woman!" Inuyasha Spat out.

"Hi Koga! How's…" Kagome tried to talk, but was abruptly stopped.

"Get away from my Kagome, mutt face!" Koga snarled at Inuyasha as he grabbed her other hand.

"She's not your woman, damn bastard!" Kagome removed her hands from both canines as the two shouted obscenities at each other, each one claiming her as their own. The anger in Kagome's face was clearly seen. She couldn't handle anymore claims.

"I don't belong to anyone! So both of you, knock it off!" Inuyasha let go of Koga's armor and Koga let go of Inuyasha's hair as they looked at Kagome wide eyed. Kagome pointed to Koga. "I told you before Koga. I'm not your woman, you're my friend. Why can't that be good enough?" Inuyasha laughed. "And you…" She pointed to the hanyou. "You… you have never claimed me as yours unless Koga's here!"

"But…" Both protested, still stunned at her temper.

"Don't even!" Kagome sighed and looked at the ground as Koga took her hand once again. Inuyasha growled. "Inuyasha," Kagome spoke sweetly. "Sit!" He dropped face first to the hard ground below. "Look Koga. I know it's been a while since I've seen you, and I do want to see your pack again, but I have to find a couple more shards before I can relax." Kagome looked away from Koga's dusky blue eyes in thought. "How about this?" She smiled as an idea hit her. "I do need a break from shard hunting. So, how about in a couple days I will stop by your lands for a few days rest and relaxation?"

"No you won't!" Inuyasha shouted when he could finally stand.

"I said, sit boy!" Down he went again. "I will stop by in three days time. Without Inuyasha." She emphasized without as she narrowed her eyes at the hanyou subdued on the ground.

"I'll be waiting for you Kagome. You'll see just how much I love you when you come to stay." Koga let go of her hands and began to run. "See you in three days." He yelled over his shoulder as the cyclone disappeared. Inuyasha shot up.

"You're not going near that mangy wolf, and I won't let you stay with him!" Kagome looked straight into his golden eye and calmly spoke.

"Inuyasha, I told you not to treat me like a child, and I told you to trust me. Now, I am telling you that in three days I will go to meet Koga, alone, and spend two days catching up with them. After that I will spend two days in my era, alone. When I get back we will continue our hunt."

"No you're not!"

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome turned and stomped back to the headman's house.

To be continued….


	10. Distractions

**A/N:** I must thank my beta first for staying up extra late to get me this chapter. She is wonderful. And thank you to all my readers. I went from 1500 hits to 4301 in 6 days! I think that's good. I have good news though. I finally have the one shot done but I was told I have to add more at the end since it looks like I hurried. Well, I was tired... but that's what beta's are for, right? The readers shall not be disappointed. So read it!

**Warning! Citrus ahead! Veer to your right if you are under age or become insulted with fruits! You have been warned!**

**Even the Mighty Fall**

By: izzyco2001

**Chapter 10: Distractions**

Kagome stared into the night sky as she walked away. She hurt. She didn't have physical pain but she did have an enormous amount of emotional pain. So much pain in fact, she felt that anymore would kill her. She needed to get rid of it, and did so by leaving.

"I may not have anywhere else to go but, I won't return."

"Then come with me." Kagome shot around only to face Sesshomaru. She noticed that they were in a vast field underneath a large tree. A tear ran down Kagome's cheek.

"You said you would take the pain away! Just kill me and get it over with! I don't want to be here any longer. It hurts too much." Kagome dropped her head. Sesshomaru placed himself directly in front of Kagome and kneeled.

"Miko." Kagome raised her gaze to meet his. "I will not kill you, your pain will soon subside. However, now is not the time. You must be patient." Another tear fell Kagome's face.

"I can't wait! Take the pain away now!" Kagome punched Sesshomaru in his shoulder. Her tiny fist could never hurt him, but she knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who dared to lay a hand on him. Kagome shut her eyes and waited for the end. After a moment, she felt it. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her. His lips were velvety soft and warm; the complete opposite of his physique. She didn't pull away… no. She enjoyed it… even craved it! She parted her lips and her tongue traced his bottom lip. Sesshomaru growled, but more of a comfort growl then a warning, and plunged into her mouth taking in her succulent taste. A warm pressure aroused in Kagome's belly. She whispered, "More."

Kagome only had time to blink before Sesshomaru tore away her clothes. She took a step back and covered her exposed chest with her arms.

"Sesshomaru… I… we shouldn't. I never should have said that. I can't do this."

"Yet your body says otherwise." Sesshomaru stepped forward and caressed a bosom while he captured her lips in another searing kiss. He stepped back and removed his armor letting it hit the hard earth in a clatter. He gracefully untied his obi and removed his haori revealing his built, well defined, muscular chest. Kagome could only stare into the endless depths of his eyes. She could see the desire swarming in them. The warmth grew within Kagome. She needed to be touched. She needed to be held. She needed to be discovered, and Sesshomaru would do all of it. He pressed her up against the tree and nuzzled the groove between her neck and shoulder. His claw slid down her arm, across her waist, and to her hidden treasure below. Suddenly he stopped and looked into Kagome's eyes. She already missed his explorations and still had much that needed to be revealed. "Why do you have no hair?" Kagome's mouth was dry as she licked her lips to answer.

"I um… I shave." How could she resist something she desired so much?

"How nice." Sesshomaru smirked before he devoured her lips in yet another passionate kiss. Kagome felt his fingers apply pressure to the inside of her thigh and she automatically spread her legs. She removed her arms from her chest and caressed his defined abs and made her way up to his hard pecks. Sesshomaru's fingers encircled Kagome's swollen pearl and she shivered and let out a pleasing moan. Sesshomaru replaced his finger with his thumb and continued massaging the bundle of nerves. Kagome moaned louder as he slid his finger into her slick passage. She moved her hands up to his thick broad shoulders memorizing the abundant muscles. Sesshomaru pumped in and out, replacing one finger with two. Kagome felt the heat in her belly intensify. Sesshomaru grazed her neck with a fang and licked the sweet droplets of blood. Kagome felt her climax approach as she cried out in ecstasy and slid her hands down both his arms… 'Wait a minute! Sesshomaru only has one arm!'

Kagome opened her eyes to the bright stars above. The fire was down to embers and the rest of the group silently slept. Kagome gasped for air as she sat up. 'What was that! Why am I dreaming about Sesshomaru… like that?' Kagome smiled. 'That did feel really good though.' Her gaze settled on the sleeping hanyou and she scowled. 'I think I have a better chance with Sesshomaru then him!' She looked up at the stars and frowned. 'At least this pain will be gone soon. I hope he hurries.' Kagome thought of her dream again as she laid down. She couldn't help but smile.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered as she drifted off to sleep again. A warm breeze covered Kagome and flew off to a lone figure standing on a far off hilltop. The breeze blew back his silver hair as Kagome's faint arousal graced his nose. A small smirk formed.

"Hmmm…"

88888888888888888888888

Kikyo's ghostly figure drifted down the path through the thick woods. She reached the edge of the forest and starred into the barren waste land that once held Ryuukotsusei. Kikyo slightly raised her head.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Why do you follow me? Might I have something that you require?" She glanced over her shoulder to the approaching demon lord.

"Don't flatter yourself. I merely came to inform you that Inuyasha will be leaving the miko with the wolf prince, Koga, later this afternoon." Kikyo grinned.

"And why would you tell me of this? What could you possibly gain for speaking this to me?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"My intentions are no matter of yours." Kikyo turned to face him.

"Let me guess." She grinned again and took a couple steps toward him. "You wish for me to distract Inuyasha." Sesshomaru remained stoic but was generally surprised that she had some inclination to his plan. "Although… I do not know what for… no matter… As you wish." She turned around towards the wasteland again. "I will distract Inuyasha for you. I have my own intentions with him as well."

88888888888888888888888

As dawn approached, the group aroused. Shippo and Kagome searched for mushrooms and berries for breakfast, while Inuyasha caught some fish. Sango and Miroku went for a dip in a nearby pond. Kagome could tell the day was going to be very hot considering it was still early morning and they were sweating in the shade. When the group gathered and breakfast was gone, they began to head south back to Kaede's village before Kagome spoke up.

"Wait a sec. We're supposed to be heading West." Inuyasha stopped and growled. He knew why she wanted to head that way.

"We're not going West! You're not going near that mangy wolf!" Kagome's face became red with anger as she clenched her fists.

"Inuyasha! It has been two days and I told Koga I would visit… Besides," she lowered her voice and closed her eyes. "You don't control me. Do you understand?"

"You're not going, and that's final." Inuyasha shouted back.

"That's it!" She threw her hands up in the air. "I'm going to visit Koga whether you like it or not. Don't you dare try to stop me or… or… I won't come back!" Miroku walked up next to the angry hanyou.

"Inuyasha. Just let her go. We have all been stressed trying to find the last of the shards and this will give us all a chance to relax. Besides, if you anger Kagome anymore I really do think she won't come back." Kagome grabbed her bag and began to walk away.

"What? Are you weak? We just had a break two days ago!" Inuyasha looked at Miroku like he was short minded.

"Yes. It was a break for us, but it was far from one for Kagome." Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and leaned in closer. "Sango told me why Kagome was so upset the other day and trust me, she needs a break." You will know where she is and I highly doubt Koga will put her in any kind of danger… and you already know she holds no interest in him." Inuyasha's cheeks grew rosy.

"Yeah… but I… she… grrrr… Fine, but I'm gonna take her there… just in case." Inuyasha began to walk towards Kagome.

"Inuyasha. It would be very unwise to have a confrontation with Koga. It would be best to drop her off and leave. Sango and I will take Shippo back to Kaede's and wait for your return… wait… where is Shippo?"

"I'm over here." Shippo shouted and waved from Sango's shoulder, who was a quite a few yards away.

"Have you been ease dropping?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ahh. No!" Shippo scurried down Sango and up to the lead with Kirara. Inuyasha sighed and looked at Miroku.

"Fine, but if you're wrong I'm gonna hurt you instead of the wolf." He clenched his fist at the monk. "Or better yet, I'll hurt the both of you." Inuyasha turned and darted off to Kagome. When he reached her side, she didn't bother to look at him. She was still angry with him, and the look on her face was certain of that.

"What?" She asked, very annoyed.

"Look Kagome… I…" He then whispered. "It's ok that you visit Koga, but I want to make sure you get there alright, especially since you're heading the wrong way." Inuyasha playfully smirked. Kagome stopped, bowed her head, and deeply sighed.

"Will you please take me there?" Inuyasha turned his back to her.

"Yeah, hop on. I'll get you there faster."

To be continued….


	11. The Amorous White Rose

**A/N:** Sorry that chapter 10 was so short. But all is well. Starting at chapter 18 the length of each chapter increases. I will get 12 up as soon as me betta is done with it. She does have the option to do chapter 12 or the oneshot by next Thursday. So even I don't know what's coming up next.

**Even the Mighty Fall**

By: izzyco2001

**Chapter 11: The Amorous White Rose**

As they sped through the forest, Kagome couldn't help but ask Inuyasha the question that plagued her mind. "Inuyasha, why are you taking me to Koga if you don't want me to go?" Inuyasha frowned but kept his fast pace.

"I may not want you to go, but you needed a break." Even though Kagome's face did not show it, she thanked him. Although, she couldn't help but feel it was a lie. 'Inuyasha hates resting. The only time he actually insisted on rest was when I was sick, but even then he grumbled about it.' When they neared Koga's territory, Inuyasha slowed to let Kagome down. They walked to the forest line that lead to the rocky mountain cliffs. Inuyasha paused, sniffed, and then turned to face Kagome. He didn't look angry or upset. He actually reminded her of Sesshomaru with his blank expression.

"Koga's cave is just ahead, follow the river. It will lead you to it. I… I'm gonna head back." He turned to walk back to Kaede's.

"Inuyasha. Tell me why you really brought me here. Tell me the truth and don't say I need a break." Kagome's sweet voice filtered through the air. Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes still while he stumbled for words.

"I… It… We… You…" He sighed and stared at the ground. 'Inuyasha could never look me in the eyes when he was going to see Kikyo.' Kagome knew he would see her soon and she could only watch as he left her once again.

"It's Kikyo, isn't it?" Kagome was fairly calm when she spoke. Inuyasha's eyes shot up to her voice. 'I knew it.' "Just go." Kagome turned to walk away. She felt the knot in her chest tighten, cutting off the supply to her remaining heart. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"Kagome. I'm just gonna ask her if she's found any jewel shards. That's it!" He practically pleaded for her forgiveness before he even committed the act. Kagome could no longer look at him and kept her gaze to the winding river.

"I'm not stupid ya know. Just leave me,.I'll meet you at Kaede's in four days. Now let go!" Kagome's face was showing her anger, but if carefully examined, sadness was buried far below and digging its way out. Carefully she kept that emotion hidden from Inuyasha.

"Kagome, wait!"

"Koga. I'm here!" Kagome shouted knowing that Koga would come for her. Inuyasha let go of her wrist and hesitantly looked at her before he took off.

Kagome grinned and then sighed. She was rid of the one who cause her pain but she knew that she would have to face this problem and put it to rest very soon. Her heart couldn't take much more abuse. The next few days would fly by when she wanted them to crawl.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome walked along the river to Koga's cave. The sun was blazing and beating down on her creamy white flesh. Sweat drops slid down the sides of her cheeks and she felt sticky from the perspiration in other areas.

"Hey Kagome, up here." Koga shouted from the top of a cliff just above her. He jumped down right in front of her and lovingly cupped her hands. He smiled one of his wicked 'I won' grins at her. He did win that battle. After all, Kagome was with him and not Inuyasha. "I've been waiting for you."

Kagome looked irritated as she looked into his shinning eyes.

"Koga please, I just want to hang out. I desperately needed time away from Inuyasha, so please don't make me need time away from you too." Koga closed his eyes and dropped his head but he kept that smirk on.

"I would protest that I am nothing like that mutt but to appease you, I won't. Would you like to play manhunt with the pack?" He quickly changed the subject. Kagome cheered up at the sound of a game but was still a little confused.

"Wait a sec, I thought manhunt was played at night?" Koga scooped her up into his tight embrace and jumped to the ledge he originally came from. Kagome's cheeks tinted pink from the close encounter.

"It is, but during the day it is much harder to win, and it's excellent practice for hunting and combat. Believe me, the pack needs all the practice they can get." Kagome enjoyed her time away, and smiled more that day then she had in the past four days combined. Needless to say, Kagome lost horribly, but she played and reacquainted herself with the rest of the pack. During the final game, she sat out exhausted from the heat. The sun was still burning hot as she watched the others. 'Geez. Where do they get all that energy from when it's this hot out?' As Koga eliminated his sixth pack member, he glanced over to Kagome who gave a smile and wiped her forehead.

"Ginta. You're it, I'm taking Kagome to cool off." He yelled over his shoulder and walked away with Kagome. That same intimidating smile never left his face as they headed down a long path that twisted Kagome's sense of direction. She could have sworn they were going in rectangles.

"Where are we going Koga?"

"I want it to be a surprise, but you will get to cool off… now close your eyes." Kagome closed her eyes as Koga picked her up under her knees and back. He quickly carried her off. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck for added support, earning a seductive smile from her transport. When the jumping and running came to a stop, he gently set her down.

"I'm in the mood to go swimming, how about you?" Kagome nodded with her eyes still closed. "Alright then. Open your eyes." Kagome's mouth dropped. "You just have to get down first." She peered over a tall cliff to a large lake. When she looked back at Koga to protest she became bright red. He had already removed his armor and was about to remove the fur around his waist.

"Wait Koga! I'm not going skinny dipping!" He stopped and looked up at her. She could see it in his eyes that he wanted to go, and she really wanted to cool off. "Well…. can you at least leave your um…. loin cloth on?" She smiled shyly. "I'll just go get my suit on. No peeking." Koga just stared at her as she walked away. Kagome finally emerged from behind the rock and became pink when she noticed that Koga was staring at her. He did keep a small cloth on for Kagome's sake, but he wasn't sure if it was covering his reaction to Kagome's lack of attire. "Well, are you ready?"

Koga mumbled some unintelligible words as she peered over the ledge. 'Nothing to lose right? Why not?' She reminded herself before taking a couple steps back. "Come on Koga! Let's go!" Koga kept staring at her as she took a running leap off the cliff. He finally closed his mouth and smiled. 'Something's different about her… I like it.' He soon found himself falling and swimming with the woman whom he loved. Others soon joined them as they swam until just before sunset. Once again she enjoyed herself, and pushed away the painful memories of the past. She refused to let pain control her future, and as far as she knew, this was her future until Inuyasha came back. A future as in the very next thing she would do, and not something that would affect her later future, because as far as Kagome knew, she lived for now and not later. As Kagome walked out of the lake, Koga heard her stomach growl and he laughed.

"Hey Kagome, why don't you go get changed and I'll get a hunting party going?" Her stomach growled again. "I'll take that as a yes." Kagome giggled and tried to hold back the rumbling. Koga gathered some others to hunt, as Kagome made her way up the side of the cliff to retrieve her clothes. When she reached the summit, she gasped at the sight before her.

The bright orange sun was setting between two purplish blue snow covered mountains. Yellow rays reflected off the slender of the blue lake down below while a flock of geese flew overhead. A few stars peeped out high above, and a gust of wind brought Kagome out of her trance. She let go of the breath she was holding and turned to grab her bag of clothes. She noticed her bag wasn't where she had left it behind the bush. She found it laying against a smaller boulder a few feet away. As she walked over to it, she noticed another white rose placed intricately on top of it. Memories of her encounter with Sesshomaru engulfed her mind. She smiled as the shadows of shooting stars streaked across her eyes. She shivered when a cool breeze felt as soft as his powerful arm and she sighed when the sun was as brilliant as his crimson burning eyes. She bent down to pick up the rose and pricked her left index finger, spilling a droplet of blood. Heat surged through her veins as she recalled her dream and the promise he made to her. She inhaled with closed eyes as she stood again. The heat collected in her abdomen as the winds unseen fingers slid across and down her thigh. A warm wetness was felt between her legs and throbbed with a desire to be encountered. 'Tonight… I have to see him again, but why do I feel this way? Why do I need him? Not for the potion or spell, but physically need to be with him!' She opened her eyes and turned her back to the now sleeping sun.

"You said I would know when you needed me." She stated to no one in particular. "If this rose is your way of saying you want to see me, then I will meet you here tonight."

To be continued….


	12. The Exceptionally Rare

**Even the Mighty Fall**

By: izzyco2001

**Chapter 12: The Exceptionally Rare**

It had been a couple hours since the sun had set and dinner had been eaten. Kagome stood just outside the entrance to the cave, leaning against the base of the cliff, and watched the night come to life. Even after night had fallen the temperature was still scorching causing Kagome to wipe her brow for the hundredth time that day. Koga walked out from behind the waterfall with Hakaku and Ginta following.

"Hey Kagome. It's still hot out so we're going for a swim. Care to join us?" This was the perfect opportunity for Kagome to get away and meet up with Sesshomaru, if he really did want to meet her and she didn't misinterpret the roses meaning.

"Actually, I am tired. How about you guys go and I'll take a short walk and meet you back here later?" She flashed a smile to add to the effects.

"Ginta, stay here with Kagome." Koga told the one who was presently splashing his face in the stream.

"No!" Kagome put her hands up, nervously shaking them. She stopped and sighed. She calmed her jumpy nerves.

"No please. I just need some time alone. I know that you worry about me but with all your wolves around here and your keen nose," She smiled sweetly and pointed to the wolf prince. "you won't have to worry about any demons getting me." 'Except a certain demon lord…. Of the Western Lands.' She remembered Koga being a new demon lord and had to correct her thoughts. Koga thought for a moment.

'This is a great opportunity for me to show Kagome that I trust her, unlike that dog!'  
"Alright." Koga grasped Kagome's hands. "I trust you. But please be careful. I will not look for you because I understand you need your privacy. So just come back soon and don't go too far." Kagome smiled at him.

"Thank you Koga. It means a lot to me." Koga turned to run off toward the lake and Kagome secretly found her way up to the cliff directly above. She could only hope that her scent was strong enough on him that Koga would not realize just how close she really was to them.

As she reached the top, she sat far enough back that the splashing group would not see her. 'I wonder how Sesshomaru will come here when Koga has scouts all over?' Kagome leaned back and sighed at the moon high above.

It was starting to get late and she wondered if he would even show. She also wondered just how long Koga would be in the lake so she could make it back to the cave before he did. Kagome smiled when she thought about the dream she had of Sesshomaru. She enjoyed the feeling she had all over her body when she woke and only wished that she could have that feeling again.

"Where are you?" She whispered.

"If you must know, Inuyasha is with the dead miko." Kagome smiled on the inside. She was glad to see him but she didn't want to hear about Inuyasha. She also didn't want him to know what was really going through her mind or what her body craved, even though she was fairly certain that he could smell it. She tilted her head toward him.

"I figured he was but I wasn't thinking about him." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Pray-tell." Kagome became rigid. 'I can't tell him I was thinking about him!…. Lie. That will work, right?'

"I was just thinking about…. Koga." Sesshomaru could sense her increased heart rate and hitched breathing and knew she was lying. He bent down behind her and pressed his lips softly against Kagome's ear to whisper.

"You know very well where he is. I know who you were thinking of." Kagome quickly turned her head and her lips grazed his cheek. She was dumbfounded.

Both excuses and apologies tried to come out at once causing, "Sorimyouyah." Sesshomaru turned to her and humphed with a small smile. She figured that was his way of laughing because she sure did sound like an ass at that point.

"You have a unique choice of words, if that were even a word." Kagome came out of her speechless state and into shock. She looked into his eyes.

"Did you…. Did you just laugh at me?"

"I do not laugh." Kagome blinked twice and a huge grin appeared.

"Yes you did!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. 'Death glare!'

"So…. How's that potion or spell thing coming?" She quickly changed the subject. Sesshomaru sat next to Kagome and pondered for a moment before he realized what she meant.

"Yes…. It is coming along well but will require more time." Kagome tucked her knees under her chin and wrapped her arms around them.

"So, why did you need me tonight?" Sesshomaru's stoic expression returned as he whispered into the night sky.

"I could tell you needed to be rid of those two."

"Koga and Inuyasha? Yeah, I did but…. Hey! Have you been watching me?" Sesshomaru moved his eyes to her as he still faced the horizon.

"Hmm… That is of no concern to you." Kagome turned to face him.

"What do you mean no concern of mine? Have you or have you not been watching me?" Sesshomaru completely turned his head towards hers. His silver mane glistened in the moons light while the wind tangled his long flowing tendrils.

"I have seen you…." He turned back to his previous position.

"Well….ok then. That was all I needed to know." Kagome didn't really know how to answer. "Inuyasha's not here. How could I have needed to get away from him if he isn't here?"

"Simply because he is not physically here does not mean he does not inhabit your mind…. What would you care to do tonight?" Kagome was caught off guard.

"What do I want to do?" Kagome turned and shrunk a little. 'I want to fly again. I want Inuyasha to love me.' Kagome felt her heart fall with her last thought and without realizing what she was saying she whispered, "I want to find a way for the pain to go away."

She lowered her head into her knees. Sesshomaru pulled her chin up with his fingertips and leaned in. Although her eyes were red and teary she saw what he was doing but her body refused to move. His lips slid over her cheek as he pushed through her hair. 'Ok…. Maybe he's not going to do _that_.'

"Let's go." Their cheeks were flush against each other as Kagome asked, "Where?"

"The one place you can only visit with me. Where neither the wolf nor half breed can follow…. To the skies above."

Sesshomaru could feel Kagome smile. He stood up and offered Kagome his only hand for support. Kagome took hold and lifted herself next to him. This time she did not hold on for dear life. Instead she let Sesshomaru's arm firmly but gently hold her against his chest as they rose to the steps of heaven.

She didn't look away from his familiar eyes until the clouds were far beneath them. The moon grew shy and covered half of its face. Thunder was heard a distance away warning of a pending summer thunder storm. The stars winked at the demon and miko as if they were saying, "Twice in a week! That's more than a friendship!"

"Sesshomaru. Will you please be honest with me?" Kagome asked while continuing to stare into the endless space. Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and looked annoyed as his gaze kept to the moon.

"I will not repeat myself after this…. I do not lie. It is dishonorable and I will not lower myself to such an act." Kagome smiled when she heard the thunder again.

"Then please tell me why you are helping me?" Silence fell between the two and after a moment he spoke.

"As I have said before, it is none of your concern. You should not be worried about death by my hand, no matter how much you ask for it." Kagome looked up at him as he continued to stare off.

"It's just…. As long as I've known you, you've never done anything that you didn't get something out of." She watched in amazement as a devilish smirk appeared.

"That is true. Personal gain has always been a priority to me."

"So what are you getting out of being nice to me?" His unemotional face returned.

"My intentions will be revealed in due time. For now, this conversation is over." Kagome sighed and turned away. It was pointless to try to talk with him now. Silence was once again present as the two listened to the slow approaching storm. After a long while and many thoughts later, Kagome needed to speak. Many questions were flying by in her head and needed to be asked.

"Inuyasha said something about the white rose you gave me. He didn't finish what he was saying and I couldn't very well ask him what he was going to say. All I do remember was him asking me where I got it from and then he tried to tell me it was something else. So what is it?"

"The white rose as you call it is actually an ice god rose. It is exceptionally rare. Only grown in the coldest tops of mountains."

"Then how did you come by it? Unless you had it planned." She interrogated him.

"Reach into my inner pocket in my haori." Puzzled, Kagome looked up.

"Why?"

"Because if I reach for it you will fall." That sounded like a reasonable excuse for Kagome.

"Alright." She hesitated. Sesshomaru felt her soft fingertips slide across his firm chest. They felt like down feathers caressing him. He actually enjoyed that touch but would not show it. At that time, they began descending back to the cliff above the lake. Still shaky, Kagome slipped her fingers into his hidden pocket and pulled out another rose. They landed as Kagome smelled the blossom.

"I will only reveal this to you as speaking it again would be foolish." Sesshomaru glared poison at Kagome but that soon faded when he continued to speak. "My father gave my mother those unusual blossoms." He turned his gaze away. "He continued to place them upon her grave after her death." Sesshomaru walked near the boulder and sat as if to meditate.

"They remind you of your mother. Don't they? That's why you have them." Sesshomaru remained silent. She knew he wouldn't answer her.

A cool breeze blew as the storm was heard coming closer. Kagome did not want to return to the wolf pack just yet as she suddenly did the daring. She walked next to Sesshomaru and sat mere inches from his deadly claws. Although it would look foolish to anyone who watched, she knew he was not looking to kill her. At least not yet anyways. Kagome covered her knees with her arms as the air chilled more from the approaching storm. Sesshomaru had his eyes closed.

"Will you be departing?" He rather coldly spoke to her. Kagome took no heed and slightly smiled.

"Actually, I rather enjoy your company. Unless you would like me to leave?" She glanced up in time to see Sesshomaru quickly look away. Kagome blushed. She had just caught the ice god, himself, staring.

To be continued...


	13. The Recurring Dream

**A/N: **I know, I know, it's late! Hate me for it if you must, but at least I got it up. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writting it. I would love to hear what you think about it. I should be able to start my writting again since I finished reading a really good fic. I'm still on chapter 22 but I have had so many new ideas hit me and I just have to find somewhere to put them all in. Any hoot... On with the chapter.

**Even the Mighty Fall**

By: izzyco2001

**Chapter 13: The Recurring Dream  
**  
"You may do as you please." Kagome could feel Sesshomaru tense. She knew that he knew that he was caught. Kagome soon broke the tension by a quick change in subject.

"So, Sesshomaru. When you first gave me that ice god rose, why did you prick my finger and mix our blood?"

Sesshomaru shifted his position by raising his right knee and stretching his left leg. He leaned against the boulder and propped his arm on top of his raised knee. He continued to admire the sky. "If you must know, it allows me to come into contact with you without the trouble of being sensed. The mixing of our bloods masks my scent and aura to those around you."

Kagome gasped. She looked at Sesshomaru with sadden eyes. She felt betrayed. Her voice was low and shaky. "So you used me?"

"In a way…. However, it is of mutual benefit."

Confusion crossed Kagome's face. "What do you mean?"

"It allows me to be near you and help you with your pain. It also allows you to keep your secret about me from my idiot half-brother so that neither of us will have to put up with him. Not even he can detect it." Kagome hung her shoulders and stared at the ground.

Noticing her melancholy and she jumped when he spoke again. "If you are worried about me stealing the Tetsusaiga by using you to cover my scent, you are wrong. I do not play games such as those. I shall earn Tetsusaiga honorably." For some reason Kagome knew she could trust him. She knew that honor meant a lot to him. A moment of silence passed again before Kagome spoke up.

"So, if Inuyasha is about two-hundred, then how old are you?" Kagome was still nervous when she spoke to the demon lord but the sound of the approaching thunder soothed her nerves. She didn't know why she found storms so calming, but every time the thunder and even lightning came, they surrounded her nerves in an unusual tranquility.

"I am approximately three-hundred….. why do you ask such useless questions?"

Kagome sighed. "To be honest, I'm still a little nervous. And …. for the first time since I've known you, you are open enough to get to know. You answer without yelling at me…. Could you help me to understand Inuyasha a little better? Could you tell me about your father?"

Sesshomaru growled and squinted. His pearly fangs glistened. "You shall refrain from speaking of my father again. Am I clear?"

"Ok." Kagome whispered while staring at the calming taiyoukai. "How about your mother?" She almost expected him to kill her for that smart-ass question but he calmly said no.

"We do not have the same mother and you may not ask about mine."

Clouds now covered the sky and lightning flashed in the distance. A cold breeze made Kagome shiver as a blanket of goose bumps covered her body. Kagome closed her eyes and listened to the rhythm of thunder. She imagined the drum accelerando until the cymbals clashed at the end of the measure. She felt Sesshomaru's hand snake around her waist and pull her next to his steady side. Her eyes shot open as she watched Sesshomaru pull off his boa and wrapped it over her shoulders and around her waist. Kagome could feel every curve of his muscular arm against her side.

"Thank you." She whispered to the angelic figure who watched the clouds roll closer towards them.

To think that such a powerful demon could have such a heavenly figure made her think that they were not much different. Many people told Kagome that she looks of an angel but, she couldn't help but feel significantly less. She did not deserve that praise. She had watched people die because of her negligence and she didn't feel as bad as she thought she should have.

Kagome felt her body weaken as she yawned. She leaned next to Sesshomaru and laid her head on his broad shoulder. Sesshomaru's eyes widen as he looked questionably down at the sleepy miko.

"Why do you not fear me?" He asked peacefully as the reappearing moon regained his gaze. Kagome hesitated for a minute before she answered.

"If you don't mind, I would rather not answer that question right now." Sesshomaru softly growled and Kagome realized just how rude that sounded to a lord.

"That's not what I mean." She sat up straight shaking her hands. "It's just…. It's so peaceful right now and I'd rather not chance getting into a fight over it." Kagome continued to look at Sesshomaru who kept his gaze on the moon.

'A fight? Would it be considered a fight if he just killed me and I didn't have time to blink? Maybe a one sided fight.' "How about I tell you later? I promise."

Kagome shivered again and stared at the horizon. Kagome was shocked as Sesshomaru put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him once again. This time he left his arm around her. Kagome couldn't move but she concluded that even if she could, she wouldn't. He was comfortable and warm and Kagome cuddled closer to him. She tried to find something to hold her attention so she wouldn't do or say anything to upset the demon next to her. That of course ended with the next thing that came out of her mouth.

"Sesshomaru. Why don't you have a mate yet?…. I mean it's none of my business but, I'm just making a conversation. Ok. How about we forget I even asked?" Kagome stumbled over her words, panicking as she feared that she had insulted the killing machine. Sesshomaru gently caressed her raven locks causing Kagome to ease.

"Your question is acceptable…. I simply have not found a worthy mate."

"What are you looking for in one?"

Sesshomaru paused for a moment as he thought. "I'm looking for someone who is…. forceful, able, strong. In other words someone who is powerful. I will not be able to protect them much so they must be able to fend for themselves. There are many more qualities that every female has lacked in one way or another."

Kagome thought for a moment. "You know, no one's perfect. I thought I was strong and able but, when I came here…. I needed Inuyasha to protect me…. I only have purification powers and those aren't very useful to a demon…. I don't even think I could fend for myself…. I don't mean to sound rude and maybe you don't feel the same but, if you're looking for true love…. It doesn't exist. I've looked all over and when I thought I had found it," Kagome sighed. "he couldn't even make up his mind over someone who's dead compared to me."

Kagome's eyes dropped to the ground below. She felt the pain caused by Inuyasha overwhelm her heart as a tear slid down her cheek. A cool spot formed in the middle of her chest and Kagome realized that her heart was crying. She didn't want to cry. She wanted to be stronger than that. But you can't be stronger than your heart and Kagome's heart was weeping. What else could she do but cry along with it?

Sesshomaru lifted her chin so she could look him in the eyes, the same mesmerizing eyes that she has stared into during her journeys. But these eyes held something that Inuyasha's lacked…. but what? He leaned down and slid his cheek across hers to meet her ear.

"Cease the tears." He whispered. "They diminish the beauty in your features." Kagome gasped. 'He…. He just complimented me, I think…. That's not him!'

"I must be dreaming." Sesshomaru clasped Kagome's hands and began to memorize the curves of her facial features.

"Why? Do I haunt your dreams as well as your reality?"

Still waiting to wake from her sleep, she closed her eyes and in a hushed silky voice, replied.

"Yes."

"Did I do this in your dream?" He whispered back. With her eyes still closed, Kagome felt his soft lips press against her own.

'My dream. I must be dreaming. But it feels so real. I don't want it to end. I want to feel this warmth inside me.' His lips were tepid and desirable. She parted her lips as he took full advantage to taste her. Their tongues began to dance before Kagome leaned in and deepened their kiss. 'I want to feel him. I want to taste him. I want more!'

Kagome felt a heat pool in her pelvis as she knew she was becoming aroused. 'Oh! Who wouldn't want to be with this demon? He's so much like Inuyasha and he's also not alike. They may look alike but there are significant differences, and out of those differences I…. I like this one. I don't feel guilty at all. I really thought I would feel bad about betraying Inuyasha with his brother but…. It feels so right. Now if only I weren't dreaming.'

Sesshomaru could smell her arousal and it quickly did the same to him. 'Fool! She is a human!' _'Why not use her and relieve your sexual frustration? Get what you want and leave?_' 'No! She is too…. I cannot disgrace her. I will not follow my father's path.' _'But your body needs her touch. Give in to its needs…. Besides, she is already on her cycle and will not conceive. Just do it!' _'That would be dishonorable. She is too virtuous to be a concubine. She deserves better….' _'Like your brother? He does not deserve her pleasing smell…. You do though. You need her.' _

Sesshomaru broke the kiss and Kagome moaned at the loss of his touch. She still had her eyes closed as her hand moved up to her lips. The wind blew and Kagome felt a chill overcome her body. As she opened her eyes, Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen.

"Sesshomaru. Where did you go?" Kagome looked around searching for the seraphic demon lord. Lightning struck nearby and Kagome jumped. "It was a dream. Wasn't it?…. But it felt so real."

Kagome stood up and grabbed her bag. As she bent down to pick up the white rose that had fallen, she realized that she was already holding a rose. Kagome gasped. "Maybe it wasn't a dream after all." Kagome smiled and smelled the roses as she made her way down the cliff to Koga's cave.

Just before she entered the cave, she turned and looked back the way she came.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered into the night and turned to enter. She tried to think of excuses to tell Koga as to why she was so late, but her mind was preoccupied. Sesshomaru's golden eyes watched every movement as she left his sight. He faintly heard what she whispered over the thunder clash and beginning rain. He caught himself whispering back, "Kagome."

To be continued...


	14. Self Conflicts

**A/N:**So, I got a newbeta, but I lost my other one.I can't ask for a better beta thenrhiannonofthemoon. So how do you guys like this fic so far? I'd love to hearyour comments and/or suggestions...

** Even the Mighty Fall**

By: izzyco2001

**Chapter 14: Self Conflicts**

The sun began to rise as Sesshomaru entered the campsite. Jaken sat next to the dead fire, holding up the Staff of Two Heads as he slept. Ah-Un was curled next to a tree with Rin cuddling up next to them for warmth. The bright light shown through the trees and woke Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!" Rin screeched as she sat up rubbing her eyes. Jaken and Ah-Un woke from her abrupt noise.

"Rin. I trust you slept well?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked next to Ah-Un and the tree.

"Yes." Rin flashed a toothy grin.

"Jaken."

"Yes, milord?" The imp scurried in front of Sesshomaru and bowed.

"Take Rin and Ah-Un to the river for a bath and food. When you return, you will not disturb me. Understood?" He glared down at Jaken. Sesshomaru's gaze pierced through the servant's flesh as he hastily agreed and led the two to the river nearby.

Sesshomaru sat to meditate against the tree that Ah-Un once occupied. Even though he was a demon and required very little sleep, he did need to meditate. He was fighting to hold back his inner demon and desperately needed to regain his control.

'_Why didn't you take her? You had the perfect opportunity!_' 'She is a mere human.' _'Do not fret about her mortality. She is not weak._' 'As I have said before, she is a human and humans are weak.' _'But she is more than a human. She is a miko with great powers.' _'….Powers that could even kill myself. I know. She is rather remarkable. Not even I can put up with that imbecile half breed for long.' _'Don't forget her fighting skills and her loyalty._' 'Yes. She is unique in her choice of skills with a bow and arrow. Plus she has remained loyal to Inuyasha in spite of his endless dalliance with the dead priestess…. Even now she stays by his side despite her grief.' _'And, she still continues to search for the sacred jewel, even after all these years. She has been loyal beyond a doubt…. a quality you demand of a mate._' 'I will not follow my father's foot steps and give my heart to a mortal!' _'She may be a mortal but you know of a…._' 'Silence! This has gone far enough! That kiss never should have happened.' _'But it did and you longed for it.' _'…….'

'_Her taste was exquisite and her touch was softer than the finest silk…. You desire more. Take her as a mate!'_ 'You know very well that hanyou are a disgrace and are ridiculed by both humans and demons alike. I will not subject my offspring to such things.' _'Yes they are…. unless the father strikes fear into those who detest them. Your father could not due to his untimely demise. You, however, will live and raise your hanyou offspring to be strong.' _'…. They will be strong. That I am sure of.' _'And they will be intelligent. As their mother will teach them.'_ 'She is rather clever. I can only hope she did not realize the true nature of my intentions with the ice god rose. It is true my father gave the roses to my mother, just as I give the roses to her.' A smile crept across his face as the memory of her intoxicating aroma invaded his nose. _'Your need for her has gone as far as traditions and because you strongly believe in traditions…. She obviously means something to you. A female in our midst would do well with Rin's situation.'_ 'Grrr. She is coming of age for her cycle to begin. I would not know how to answer her questions about her body's changes. I will not take her as a mate but she will instruct Rin when it is time.' _'Don't forget your promise.'_ 'I will find a way to help her with her pain.' '_Relieve her of her pain, not just help.' _'….' Sesshomaru shifted uneasily.

"Milord. I am terribly sorry to disturb you but we must be leaving." Sesshomaru opened his eyes and stared daggers at Jaken. "Milord, wolves are approaching and Rin is becoming very…."

Sesshomaru put his hand up to silence him. "We are leaving. Prepare Ah-Un." _'Plus she will do well to punish Jaken. You know he would rather cut off his arm then serve a human,_' his inner demon spoke one last time before returning within its confinements within.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome spent most of the day running and laughing with the wolf pack and just before dusk took off for her era. Koga, of course, escorted her to Kaede's village in a blazing whirlwind. At the outskirts of the village, Kagome spoke.

"This is far enough, Koga. Thank you." Koga released her from his back.

"It was a dream come true for you to stay with me. I really hope you will come by again."

Kagome smiled. "Of course I will. I had a lot of fun…. I'll see you later." Koga grasped her hands in his and pulled her in for a strong embrace.

"Kagome, I long for the day that you come to me as my mate. Until then." He turned and headed back to the cliffs in his land. Kagome sighed and bowed her head.

She straightened up and watched the blaze disappear. 'At least Koga won't go running off to the living dead.' Kagome walked toward the Bone Eater's Well trying to avoid contact with anyone from the village. She didn't want to take any chances of Inuyasha postponing her leave.

She made it undetected and sat on the ledge of the well. Opening her bag, she pulled out the two ice god roses and gently placed them on the lip of the well. She smiled with the memories of flying through the sky and the tender kiss she had shared with Sesshomaru. Swirling blue light engulfed her body as she jumped into the well and soon entered her era.

She walked though the door to her house. The few stars that could be seen over the lights of downtown Tokyo were shining brightly. Kagome entered the kitchen just as dinner was being served.

"Kagome, hello. It's so nice to see you again." Her mother smiled at her. "Would you like something to eat?" Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"I'm really tired. I didn't get much sleep last night and I just want to rest right now." Her mother gave her a hug.

"Alright dear. I'll have a delicious breakfast ready for you in the morning. Good night." Kagome yawned.

"Good night mom, gramps, Sota." The three nodded to acknowledge her as they watched her drag her feet up the stairs to her room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The sun was shining brightly as a couple of robins splashed in a shallow puddle. Kagome stood in the middle of the rice fields staring at the billowing white clouds above. A vision of her birthday party at Kaede's village filled the sky. The guests, the food, Inuyasha's betrayal…. Kagome began to cry as she fell to her knees.

"You hurt me!" She spoke to the heavens. "You hurt me, Inuyasha! I was stupid and I kept coming back. You kept running to Kikyo. You belong with her. But why did you keep me around? You knew I loved you!"

Kagome froze with both her eyes and mouth wide open. 'Loved…. That's past tense…. Do I still…. love Inuyasha?'

"Cease the tears. They diminish the beauty in your features." Kagome looked around and saw no one. She dried her face with her sleeve and looked around again.

"Who's…. who's there? Sesshomaru? Where are you?" Empty fields of rice surrounded her. 'Where could he be? I can't see him.'

"Smile." Sesshomaru's ghostly voice surrounded her. Kagome gasped and twirled around searching for its owner.

"But I can't." Her eyes wandered the endless horizon seeking the source of the whispers.

"Why?" It came again as a hush.

"Where are you? Quit playing games Sesshomaru!"

Kagome began to get angry. He was talking to her somehow…. but from where? Silence fell upon her ears as she waited for an answer. But nothing came. "Be like that…. I don't care anymore!" Kagome yelled harshly and sat on the ground waiting for the tears to stop. 'Inuyasha. Why did you hurt me?'

"Smile." It came again still a ghostly whisper. This time Kagome kept her eyes to the ground.

"I already said I can't." She answered back calmly.

"Why?" Kagome hung her head very low as a tear fell onto her knee.

"Because Inuyasha hurt me." She closed her eyes as tears continuously fell.

"He….he showed me that there is no such thing as happiness and …. " Her voice cracked. "And no one will ever make me truly happy. When I show happiness to anyone, they take it and give me none. They show me that the world really is greedy. Inuyasha was the one who stole my heart and shattered it. I trusted him to never hurt me. I thought he never would …. I was wrong. That is why I cannot smile." The silence was so thin that Kagome could hear the soft thudding of a butterfly's wings.

"Smile for me and true happiness will be yours." The voice came in loud and crystal clear, no longer whispers. Kagome looked up in time to see the large, bright orange sun falling into the shadows with a tall, familiar silhouette waking away from her into the blazing glow.

"Sesshomaru! What do you mean, show me happiness?" Kagome gasped for air but nothing came in. She began struggling for the life-giving oxygen and soon found herself staring at the familiar white ceiling of her room.

"A dream?" Kagome recalled the last statement. '"Smile for me and true happiness will be yours."' 'What was that about? Sesshomaru…. Happy? They don't even fit in the same sentence! Could they?' She glanced at her alarm clock. It read 12 am.

"This is going to be a long night." She whispered as sleep overwhelmed her once again.

To be continued….


	15. Sensation of Erroneous

**A/N: **Big thanks to my new beta, Rhiannonofthemoon. Love ya! Sorry this chapter isn't that interesting but I'm working on it. I hope everyone reviews since my muse is hiding from me again and only your praise brings it out.

**Even the Mighty Fall**

By: izzyco2001

**Chapter 15: Sensation of Erroneous **

(Feeling) (Wrong)

Kagome woke to the delicious smell of her mother's homemade breakfast. The exquisite aroma woke her from a sound sleep since she hadn't had a hot breakfast in a while. She yawned and walked down the stairs. After quickly consuming the French toast, eggs, and sausage links, Kagome headed back upstairs for a well-deserved shower and change of clothes. The hot shower relaxed her irritated muscles and cleared her mind, if only for those few minutes.

"Kagome." Her mother yelled up to her as she walked out of the bathroom and to her room. "Could you run up to the grocery store for me?"

"Sure mom. Just let me get changed." Kagome quickly dried her hair and dressed in her black mini skirt and navy blue sweater. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen where she saw her mother frantically scurrying around.

"Thank you, Kagome. I just don't have time. Sota needs to bring in a treat for his class tomorrow and he didn't tell me until today. How sweet of him…. Here's a list of items I need." Kagome took the list and yen her mother handed her and waved goodbye as she left.

The cement jungle of downtown Tokyo seemed so foreign to Kagome. She had spent so much time in the feudal era trying to piece together the jewel that she hasn't seen downtown in a couple months. She quietly walked down the sidewalk avoiding eye contact with everyone while thinking just how different things in her era were. Everyone wore shoes, clothing seemed to be missing, fresh air was nonexistent, elderly, far older than Kaede, walked around without a care, and manners were sorely lacking. 'It's so complicated and stuffy here. Even I can smell the difference! And everyone's in a rush around here. No wonder Inuyasha doesn't like it here.'

"Kagome!" Yuka bellowed from two stores away. The group of friends walked toward her.

"Hi guys." She greeted the three with a shy smile as they came up to her. She didn't know why she felt shy. They were her best friends, in this era at least. She hasn't seen them in a while and didn't say good-bye to them before she left for the feudal era for an extended stay. She only came home for short periods and didn't leave the shrine.

"So how's college in America?" Eri asked as they entered the grocery store. Kagome paused and looked questionably at her. "Your grandfather told us that you haven't been home because you went to America for college." 'I guess gramps ran out of diseases and disorders.'

"Oh yeah! It's great." She terribly lied.

"So what major are you going for?"

"Did you meet anyone yet?"

"Yeah, how are the guys over there?"

"Speaking of guys, Hojo missed you at his going away party. Too bad you had a case of tendonitis."

"You should have seen what Ayumi did to her boyfriend when she caught him cheating…"

"Stop Eri…. Hehehe." Kagome didn't have time to answer any questions before someone else started talking and rambling on about who did what or what happened when. They walked with Kagome through the store never ceasing the chat and gossip. Kagome felt completely out of place. She liked some of the modern inventions but she enjoyed the simple life. Worrying about college, who called whom, and what expensive possessions one owned seemed obsolete. What was the point of complicating her already complicated life? Fresh air, gardening, helping the injured or sick, and fighting off demon attacks were her life now. She actually enjoyed that life more than the one in her own era. It didn't feel right to be here. Something was wrong with this. A knot formed in her chest, causing her to contract all her other muscles.

Something just wasn't right.

She didn't understand it but she felt the urge to be back in the feudal era. Her instincts were telling her to hurry back. Ever since beginning her voyage with the group, she had learned to trust those instincts, which many people in her era disregarded. A car horn blared and Kagome jumped. 'It's so noisy!'

"Kagome, are you alright?" Kagome looked at her friends who were watching her scrunch her face.

"Yeah…. I'm sorry but I have to go."

"But Kagome!" She started to jog back to the shrine.

"I'll talk to you guys later…. Promise!" Kagome yelled back as she hurried back home with the groceries in hand.

"I wonder what her problem is." The three looked at each other.

As she handed the requested items to her mother, she let the silence permeate the kitchen.

"Kagome, are you alright? Is something wrong, dear?" She followed her rushing daughter to her room as she hurriedly changed.

"No. I'm fine. Why would you ask?"

"It's a mother's instinct…. And that you are rushing for some unknown reason." Her mother could sense something wrong with Kagome, but she loved her daughter and trusted her. "I know that there is something wrong and I know that you will make the right choice with whatever it is. I won't ask you what it is, but I do ask that you listen to your heart. It will never lead you astray."

Kagome stopped her hastened movements and smiled at her mother. She strongly believed that her mother should have been a philosopher. She gave some of the best advice and looked at the world from a different view.

"Thanks mom. I know I haven't been here long but I have this feeling…"

"Go on dear. We will be here when you return." Her mother cut her off before she could finish. Kagome smiled again and hugged her very understanding mother.

"I love you mom. Thank you." Kagome grabbed her bag and headed out the door. "Tell Sota and gramps I'll miss them."

"I will…. Be careful." She yelled back as Kagome ran out of the house and to the well.

As Kagome entered the feudal era she heard a loud clash of metal on metal.

"What's going on?" Kagome looked up at the opening of the well to see a cloud of dust settle. Climbing carefully out of the well she noticed Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara staring at her. She sat on the ledge and soon realized that the group was not looking at her. They were looking past her at a very angry hanyou and a stoic taiyoukai. Inuyasha lunged toward Sesshomaru who easily avoided the attack. As Inuyasha jumped back he began yelling.

"What the hell do you want? Leave!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Do not mistake me for a lesser demon. I shall go where I please!" Sesshomaru sidestepped another attack from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as Sesshomaru held out Tokijin and used his demonic speed to attack Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Get back!" He held up Tetsusaiga in defense. As the brothers clashed, sparks flew between the blades. Inuyasha's venomous glare soon turned into confusion as he looked into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"What did you do?" The two pushed off one another and flew back. "Why can't I smell you anymore!" Inuyasha interrogated the Western lord. Sesshomaru's gaze moved past Inuyasha and right to Kagome, who stood next to Sango, watching and waiting for a reply. She remembered Sesshomaru saying that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to detect it, but he never said that Inuyasha didn't know how to conceal a scent. She could only hope that he didn't. Kagome became worried and Sesshomaru could see it in her eyes. She didn't want Inuyasha to find out and accuse her of treachery. She wasn't ready just yet, although she knew it was bound to happen.

"Look at me bastard! I'm your opponent, not them!" Sesshomaru raised his left eyebrow and looked at the hanyou.

"You are not worth my time, half breed." He sheathed Tokijin and turned to walk away.

Inuyasha grew a smug look. A half smile appeared across his lips. "Admitting defeat, huh?"

Sesshomaru stopped, and without giving him a glance, replied, "You will never defeat me. We will finish this at a later time." A silver sparkling cloud appeared below his feet as he took off into the sky. Inuyasha growled and put Tetsusaiga away. Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side.

"What happened when I was gone?"

"I caught the bastard sniffing around the well." Inuyasha stopped and looked down at her. "Why are back so soon? I thought you were coming back tomorrow."

A confused and angry look came over Kagome. "Gee. I thought you wouldn't mind me coming back early. The faster we can get the jewel shards right!"

Inuyasha lowered his voice and looked to the side. "Yeah…. Right." Inuyasha began walking back toward the village. "We're staying near the village tonight. It's too late to set off now."

"But we still have a little while before the sun sets." Shippo jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder. He stopped and grabbed the back of Shippo's shirt to hold him up to his face.

"I said we're staying."

Inuyasha let Shippo fall to the ground as he continued toward the village. "We leave early tomorrow." He never gave the group a glance.

Shippo grumbled, "What a grouch."

Kagome picked him up and cradled the fox cub close. "He's just mad because he lost to Sesshomaru," she replied with a smile. Kagome set the kitsune down and walked toward the village with Miroku and Sango. Shippo stood there, perplexed.

"But Inuyasha didn't lose to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru walked away. Why would Kagome say that?" He shrugged his shoulders and caught up to the group, thinking she somehow meant it in a different way.

To be continued….


	16. Revealing Duplicity

**Even the Mighty Fall**

By: izzyco2001

**Chapter 16: Revealing Duplicity **

The group entered the village just as the sun sat on the horizon. Inuyasha entered Kaede's hut with Miroku and Sango behind him and Kagome bringing up the rear with Shippo. When Kagome moved the flap to the hut, she stopped and looked as if Buddha, himself, was staring at her from inside of the old priestesses dwellings.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked when she noticed Kagome's expression.

"I left my bag back at the well…. I'll be right back." Kagome turned to run off but Inuyasha stopped her.

"I'll go with you. Sesshomaru might still be there."

'If only you knew that he wouldn't hurt me. Unlike someone I know.' Kagome turned back to the hanyou and looked rather annoyed.

"Gee. I forgot I needed an escort." Her statement came out a little more unrefined than she had intended. "You are not needed. You watched Sesshomaru leave and I highly doubt he would come back."

That statement sounded better but still held her attitude in it. Kagome turned and walked out of the hut. Inuyasha took off after her as soon as Miroku gave him one of those, "You better find out what you did wrong before she sits you," nods.

Outside, Inuyasha ran up to Kagome's side. She rolled her eyes but kept walking. "Kagome…."

Inuyasha didn't yell or even put anger into her name. He actually sounded concerned when he continued. "What's wrong?" She didn't know why but the sympathy behind his words ran circles in her mind. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and swung her around into a loving embrace.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" He whispered into her ear while nuzzling her cheek with his. An all too quickly forgotten memory of her birthday gift from the hanyou raced forward. Kagome closed her eyes. She had wanted that moment at the hot spring to never end. She had wanted to push pause and never lose that feeling of finally having a dream come true. She had wanted to replay his kisses on her neck and his arms around her waist.

A feeling of warmth, desire, and longing shot into her eyes as she opened them to look at Inuyasha. He patiently waited for her to answer. He needed to know and she could tell. With her heart threatening to fly from her chest she took in a deep breath to hold back the forming tears. She needed to know. With another quick breath in she asked him calmly, "Why did you leave me at the hot spring on my birthday?"

She knew he would lie. She knew he would not tell her and try to change subjects. She knew the truth was far too harsh for him to say.

But she was wrong.

He looked deep into her eyes and answered. "I saw Kikyo."

Kagome was awestruck. He had done two things that she did not expect: he had told her the truth about seeing Kikyo and he had looked her straight in the eye. He had never done that before when he was caught with Kikyo. Kagome was glad that he had finally admitted to seeing the dead priestess but she was upset even more. When he had looked into her eyes and admitted he was with Kikyo, Kagome could just tell that he finally had an answer as to whom he would choose, and she was not it.

With closed eyes, she took in a slow breath in and slowly blew it out. She tried her hardest to calm her shaking nerves. She didn't want this conversation to be happening now. She almost regretted not sitting him before she left so he couldn't follow. Or at least they wouldn't be in this position: her, cradled into his arms, starring into his mesmerizing eyes. Him, openly admitting where he had been and with whom but confusing her with his soft, desiring touch.

"And what did she say?" Her voice was threatening to split as she opened her eyes to his once again. She looked at him, waiting for him to fidget and lie. She waited for his eyes to avert her cool stare, but it never came.

"It doesn't matter…. I'm with you right now and not her." His eyes moved up and took hers with them. Soul collectors slithered across the sky and into the forest. Kagome could feel her heart warm and tighten but something seemed different. It seemed as if her heart had moved up in her chest almost near her throat.

In any case, he was here holding her right now. He chose to stay with her instead of Kikyo. 'He wants me!' She wanted to cry. Her eyes met his and she smiled: a smile so sweet and genuine, it could melt even the coldest of hearts. She laid her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"How I have waited to hear you say that." She sniffled as a single tear slid down her cheek. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed the top of her ebony hair. 'He does care for me. He never meant to hurt me. How can I hate him for that? They hugged. Hugging is nothing to be ashamed of. And besides, Kikyo kissed him. He didn't kiss her.'

"I forgive you." Kagome whispered and looked up to Inuyasha. He looked slightly confused at her out-of-nowhere statement and she understood. "I saw you with Kikyo that night. I didn't want to say anything, so I kept it to myself. That's why I've been a little moody lately."

Kagome lowered her head to snuggle against his chest again. How could she forgive so easily? How could any heart-broken female forgive the man she loves so easily? That was the answer. She loved him and would forgive him of anything just so she could keep him. She hated to be alone and without him; that's just what she was: alone.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered down to her.

"Don't be. Things happen for reasons…. Reasons we may never know." Kagome pressed closer into him. She failed to notice the hanyou's slightly disgruntled look. 'I knew it. That is why she was so upset.'

"Let's get going before they send out a search party." Inuyasha nudged Kagome as they walked away.

They soon stood by the well and glanced around the previous battlefield. Inuyasha began searching for her bag as a sparkle caught Kagome's eye. She noticed white pedals spread all over the ground and shimmering with the last of the suns dying rays. 'These were the flowers that Sesshomaru gave me.' Realization hit her and her eyes went wide.

'I forgot about Sesshomaru! I have to tell him I don't need that potion anymore. Will he be happy for me? No. He hates Inuyasha!' Their shared kiss made its presence on her lips. She felt his hunger for her course through her but, that was soon followed by guilt. 'I can't do that again. I love Inuyasha.' The knot in her chest squeezed. 'I have to tell him I can't see him again unless we are in battle. We can only be friends and nothing more. But when will I get to see him next?'

"Here Kagome." Inuyasha handed her backpack to her and unknowingly brought her back to the world of the living. She smiled and thanked him before turning to head back to the village.

"Kagome." She turned around at her name. "Would you like a ride?" Inuyasha was kneeling with his back to her glancing over with hopeful eyes. A soft laugh escaped Kagome as she smiled and climbed on.

The village was a short walk away, so Inuyasha ran around the open field, jumping over trees, ducking under branches and flying through the air a couple times before he decided to head back. As she held on, she felt something nagging at her left side. It felt of a strong power but not of the jewel.

She looked toward the line of dense trees to see Sesshomaru standing on a branch holding a white rose. Her eyes followed him until they were too far for her head to turn without Inuyasha noticing. 'I'll find him again tonight and finish this 'thing' we have.'

8888888888888888888888888888888

Night soon fell and the group settled down. Miroku and Sango left for their own hut while Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo stayed at Kaede's. Kaede was off to a neighboring village to aid with a difficult birth and left the trio to the empty hut.

A warm fire was slowly dying down. Shippo curled next to Kagome in her sleeping bag and Inuyasha leaned against the wall with Tetsusaiga in his lap. Cracking open an eye, Inuyasha peeked at Kagome and Shippo softly sleeping together. Kagome had her arm around Shippo as slight snores were heard coming from the kitsune. 'She looks so gentle and peaceful.'

Inuyasha quietly stood and walked out of the hut, careful not to wake his friends. Kagome heard the rustle of the door flap and turned over just in time to watch Inuyasha leave the hut. 'Where is he going so late?'

Curiosity killed the cat. That's how the saying goes. Well, thankfully Kagome was not a cat since curiosity got the best of her. She gently removed her arm from around Shippo and tucked him under the warm blankets. Before she left the hut she gave one more look to the sleeping boy before she took off after Inuyasha.

She wanted to see what he was doing. She didn't want to think he would leave. She wanted to know he would not run after Kikyo. But all of her wanting vanished from existence as she heard soft voices coming from just inside Inuyasha's forest. As stealthily as possible, Kagome hid behind a large bush and spied on Inuyasha and Kikyo in yet another embrace.

"She saw us last time."

"Then we shall have to be discrete."

'Too late. You're found.' Kagome turned and walked away. Once again, she felt betrayal wash over her.

To be continued….


	17. Revelations

**A/N: **Everyone should say thank you to rhiannonofthemoon for being an awsome beta for me. Sorry for the late update, but I couldn't post on Thursday. FF wouldn't let me! I should tell everyone that my fics are now on FF, AFF, MM, and A Single Spark. So if you don't find a new chapter on Thursday'son one site, it'll probably be on another.

**Even the Mighty Fall**

By: izzyco2001

**Chapter 17: Revelations**

Kagome couldn't cry. She had run out of tears on his account too many times. She walked toward the hut but stopped just outside the door. She didn't want to enter and end up waking Shippo with her restlessness.

She could just see a fight breaking out. Shippo would ask her what was wrong and where Inuyasha was. When she couldn't answer, he would run to Miroku and Sango. They would know where Inuyasha was and what he was doing. That in turn would cause an argument when the hanyou did decide to return causing Kagome to breakdown in tears and leave for home. If that happened, she wasn't sure if she could return next time. Her heart wouldn't let her. She needed time to calm and think of her next move.

Her feet began moving but she wasn't paying attention to where. The moon was only a sliver but she didn't know that since her gaze kept to the ground. Her chest felt hollow, as if her heaviest organ had been ripped clean out. Her mind wandered through her painful memories but surprisingly, her face remained dry.

When Kagome tripped over a rock she looked up and realized just where she was. Twinkling stars high above revealed that she stood at the very top of the waterfall that provided the refreshing waters to the pond and hot spring where Inuyasha and she once shared their romantic interlude. She walked over to the edge and sat down to swing her legs off the side.

"To end this pain by just jumping off…."

"Would be very foolish." Kagome jumped when she heard the strong voice from behind her. However, that strong and powerful voice calmed her nerves instantly.

"Care to join me? I wouldn't mind company." Kagome didn't even look back at him but she could feel him move to her side and sit next to her. Her gaze kept to the stars but when a breeze came, a few silver streaks crossed her view. She reached out with her right hand to capture them, only to set them free behind Sesshomaru's left ear. She looked back to the sky and sighed.

"Promise me something." Silence gave her the answer. With any other youkai or human it would have been no or it depends, but with Sesshomaru it meant yes. "I need you to promise me you will answer my questions honestly." Her plea fell on deaf ears.

"I will not repeat myself."

"Well, for not repeating yourself you sure do repeat that a lot." A small growl came from the taiyoukai. "I just need to hear you say it." Both stared into the night and watched the fireflies blink in and out of existence.

"Very well. I shall promise you no fabrication shall spill forth from my lips." Kagome felt a small tug at the corner of her mouth. A slight smirk appeared.

"You articulate nicely." Kagome shifted forward to relieve pressure on her ischium. The panoramic view kept their attention as their conversation continued. "Why can't I feel your aura until you are right next to me?"

"Most likely the mixing of our blood."

"Then why did I sense you earlier today?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "And I want a truthful answer." Kagome could hear a howl in the distance grow and die before he answered.

"Anger."

"Why were you angry?"

"You reverted. You accepted him seeking the dead miko and most likely lied to yourself."

"How so?" There was a short pause.

"You probably witnessed something unforgivable at one of their meetings but you do not wish to be alone. Therefore, you distorted the vision you saw into something acceptable to allow yourself to forgive him…. Considering your attempt at your life tonight, I assume he deceived you- once again."

"It wasn't an attempt."

"Thought of an attempt. Deception either way." Kagome sighed.

"You're right…. Tell me. How do you do it? How do you go through your life with little care?"

Kagome waited for a long while for his answer. She looked at the moon, the treetops, the water below. Soon she had nothing left to look at and was about to give up when he answered.

"Years of pain."

'I didn't expect that!' Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with slight shock. He was no longer looking at the sky but instead seemed deep in thought. His eyes showed Kagome exactly what she was looking for.

"Who hurt you?" Sesshomaru snapped out of his trance and looked at her.

"I feel very little physical pain."

"Good. But I wasn't talking about the physical." He averted his eyes and receded into his mind again. "Who hurt you?" Sesshomaru tensed and growled. He slammed his fist into the ground causing his nails to dig into his palm and his knuckles to bleed.

Kagome didn't even jump. She knew he was angry and was hiding something from her. It was her curiosity that caused his violent reaction and it was sympathy that saved her. Sesshomaru figured she would leave when she stood up but instead she walked around him and sat next to his other side.

She picked up his hand and proceeded to wipe off the engraved pebbles and apply pressure to the open wounds with a soft cloth. His poison could easily kill her and his claws shred her flesh from the bones, but she seemed not to notice, or at least not care.

"I do not require your assistance."

"I know."

"Why do you insist?"

"Because it's who I am."

That simple sentence hit him like a ton of bricks. He shut his eyes and wrapped his hand around her left. He held on as if letting her go would have ended the world. Kagome felt her heart ache. This time her heart was where it should have been and not up near her throat.

He looked sad, but Kagome knew that sorrow did not belong on god's face. She reached up and threaded his bangs through her fingers. He opened his eyes to look at her again. She brought her hand back down to rest on their now entwined fingers. "Will you tell me what causes you pain?"

"Why must you know?" Kagome gave him a very small smile.

"You are helping me with my pain. I figured the least I can do is try to help you with yours." Sesshomaru looked away and Kagome soon followed. They listened to the hum of the water falling below and the crickets continue their minstrelsies.

"Memories." She understood his answer very well. Her own memories caused her more pain then any physical pain could. Physical pain eventually turned to a throb and then numbed and then healed. Memories stayed in the mind as fresh as the day they were received.

"I understand." That was all she could say.

"I would like a promise from you." Kagome didn't expect him to ask for something of that sort. It would mean that he trusted her, and as far as she knew, that was extremely unlikely. Kagome fell silent from the shock. "I take your silence as a yes?"

"Just as I take yours." A short exhale, that sounded much like a snort, escaped him.

"Very well. You shall not speak a whisper of this to anyone, and I, in return, shall tell you the answer you seek. You wish to know why I do not show emotions. I shall tell you why I despise mankind instead."

"But that's not what I wanted to know." Kagome looked confused and upset. He hated that look. He hated causing her to be upset but didn't mind the confused part. Confusion led to questions, which led to thinking, which led to understanding. That, he did not mind.

"Did you ever think that a reason for one may also be the reason for another?" Kagome thought for a moment.

"I suppose you're right. It could be." The two sat watching the stars with fingers clasped. Kagome carefully listened without interruption as Sesshomaru told his story.

"I was about 65 when I met her. She was a mortal princess from a nearby village. That was back when I could afford to give into emotions. I would rather not get into many details. They're irrelevant. We fell in love and she agreed to become my mate. She told her mother when her father was in the Far East. When he returned and found his daughter in the Western palace with my mother, he grew outraged and had his army attack my family's home. My father, nor I, were near them. We had to take leave with our army to the North and South. His army slew my mother and my ma…." He paused for a moment. "My love. I returned to find my mother dead and my beloved close to death. I held her against me as she faded from my world, her last words engraved in my mind. Father had not yet returned and I sought the one who did this. His blood covered my fingers but gave me little satisfaction. I departed from the palace and did not return until after my father's demise nearly 30 years later. My father was weak and foolish when he made the same mistake as I and took a mortal as a mate. Emotions are worthless to an immortal."

Kagome could feel her heart cry. It wasn't for her but for him. He had lost the woman he truly loved and his mother because of a racist human.

"I don't blame you for your hatred. I would hate humans, too. If it makes you feel any better, my life doesn't seem all that bad anymore. But I do have two questions." His silence spoke his answer. She brought their clasping hands up and she stroked his already healed knuckles. "If you are immortal, I assume that your father and mother were as well, yet both have died. Are you immortal or do you just have a longer lifespan?"

"You are very observant. We are considered immortal because we live much longer than any human could remember, even from stories to their future generations. Yet if enough deadly wounds are inflicted, we would perish. Immortal? No. Not at all. I, too, will succumb to the hands of death…. eventually."

Her left thumb made small circles in his palm. They gazed into the open world and waited. Kagome sighed. "Your second question?"

She nearly forgot about it. It was important enough to remember but it could wait; yet she didn't want it to. She took in a breath and held his hand between hers. "Are you afraid that you are falling for me just as you fell for her?"

It took all of her courage to ask such a personal question, her curiosity once again getting the better of her. Many moments of silence passed and Sesshomaru kept his eyes to the sky. Silence was nothing new to her. Kagome let go of her grasp on his hand and rose to stand. She began to walk away, already knowing his answer. She stopped and turned around to face his back before she left.

"I know you do not want my pity and I'm sorry that I must give you some. I do pity you for believing emotions are useless but I will not pity you for your losses. Things happen for reasons beyond our understanding and you will not know those reasons until they are ready to be revealed." Kagome turned back and began to walk away when she remembered one more thing she had come to ask. Without turning around again, she stopped.

"There is no potion or spell to make the pain go away is there?" He hesitated.

"No." It came as a whisper almost inaudible to the girl.

"Then I suggest you do as I and move on as best you can."

To be continued….


	18. Tender Reminiscences

**A/N:** I expect many reviews for this chapter considering I was not sure if I should even put it up or if I should put up another chapter with it. I really need to know what you guys think of this chapter considering one of my beta's didn't like it, but it made me cry. So where does it fall with all ya?

**Even the Mighty Fall**

By: izzyco2001

**Chapter 18: Tender Reminiscences**

The demon lord listened until Kagome's soft footsteps could no longer reach his sensitive ears. He sat on the edge of the cliff and gazed out into the night sky. Twinkling stars shone high above but they never caught his attention. The crickets' strumming soon came to an end as the wind filtered through his silver hair.

The moon did nothing more than bring up the memories he tried so hard to forget. It was the moon that knew his past and it was the moon that reminded him of it. Memories…. They were the source of the cruelest pain he had ever felt. Kagome only reminded him of the memory that forever changed him.

He was a young demon of 65. He lived with his mother and father in the Western palace. He was heir of the Lord of the Western Lands. Neither his father nor his mother were ever as cold hearted as he was now. They were both kind and strong. He was open with others. Blunt, perhaps. He only killed those who threatened him or his family. At that time, he even knew how to smile.

Sesshomaru remembered the first time he met her. He was patrolling the lands by ground when he heard a hypnotic melody sung by a soft, comforting voice. He found a young woman picking flowers near an open field. Her hair was down to her waist and shimmered gold in the sunshine. Her solid blue kimono accented her curves on her petite frame. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown and her smile was breathtaking. She smelled of fresh fruit and blossoms. As she lifted the pink tulip to her nose, she spoke those heavenly words…

"In the autumn fields  
mingled with the pampas grass  
flowers are blooming  
should my love too, spring forth  
or shall we never meet?"

He could do nothing more than listen as those sweet words rolled off her lips. He soon found himself walking towards her. His treacherous feet leading him to an unknown territory his heart had never ventured.

"That was lovely." Now his voice betrayed him as he spoke to the woman.

"Oh!" She turned to face him. "You startled me." She gave a warming smile.

"My apologies, young maiden. Your words were like music."

"I thank you. Might I know your name?" There eyes never left each other's.

"I am Sesshomaru, heir to the Western lands. Who might you be?"

"I am Lady Suyu, princess of Tokano…. Would you care to sit with me?" She blushed slightly. Sesshomaru sat with the beautiful woman until night nearly fell. They spoke of nothing of importance but they listened to every detail that came forth from the other's lips.

The night came and they soon departed, never knowing if they would see one another again. Sesshomaru couldn't keep his mind off of her for days after their meeting and soon found himself wandering near the field in which he had met her. Days soon turned to weeks as he continually haunted the field, searching for her free spirit. That was what she was: a free spirit. She went through life as if tomorrow would never come, daring the unexplored and wondering of the future.

Fall soon came and he made his usual rounds through the lands. This time would be different than the last. A melodic memory caught his attention and sent his heart racing. He bolted for the field he so often wandered. There, under a cherry blossom tree sat the woman who plagued his mind. She lowered her flute as she looked at the demon standing before her. She then smiled that unforgettable smile and ran to embrace him. He was finally happy.

Their meetings in the field turned into nightly visits. They flew into the clouds with the stars above. They ran through the midnight forest, laughing at their hearts' content. They danced on a pond's reflective surface. Their days seemed too slow without the other's company while their nightly precious moments together went all too fast. He learned that she was different from other woman. She didn't care for money and looked to the positive side of everything, brightening even the worst situation. She was an avid philosopher who could make sense out of something that didn't make sense. She filled his mind with her poems, songs, and notes from her flute. Her graceful moves hypnotized his mind.

Winter passed and so did spring. Neither grew tired of the other's company. While on a peaceful night, Sesshomaru lay against the same cherry blossom tree with Suyu held tightly in his arms in the very meadow they first met in. 'Just to save this moment in time,' he thought.

"What spell have you placed on my heart? I have never met someone like you in all my years and I need to know what makes you think so uniquely?" She blushed and snuggled closer.

"I'm not sure for no spell has been placed." She paused for a moment. "It's because…. it's who I am."

To be with the one who is who they are and not who he wants them to be was all he wanted. He had women throw themselves at his feet just to be by his side. Not one, of hundreds who tried, even came as close as this women did now. She was not fake or cryptic in any way. She was never deceptive, so she either learned to hide lies very well, or she told the truth. He knew it was the latter of the two. He smiled at her and spoke from his heart, for her answer was all he needed.

" A special world for you and me  
A special bond one cannot see  
It wraps us up in its cocoon  
And holds us fiercely in its womb.

Its fingers spread like fine spun gold  
Gently nestling us to the fold  
Like silken thread it holds us fast  
Bonds like this are meant to last.

And though at times a thread may break  
A new one forms in its wake  
To bind us closer and keep us strong  
In a special world, where we belong."

Suyu smiled up at him as he gazed into her content eyes. He reached into his haori and pulled out an ice god rose.

His father told him why he gave his mother the beautiful rose and Sesshomaru soon faced the unknown mountain terrain to find a flower as rare as his love.

"Suyu,…. these nightly visits do not satisfy me…. become my mate." Her eyes widened at his words. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her head into his chest. She almost looked sad before she hid her beautiful face.

"I'm not sure if that is wise. Many humans despise demons and many demons despise humans. We will be outcasts, shunned by both. My father would never allow it."

"Then run away with me to my palace. You can stay under my family's protection and still complete me. And if we are turned away by them as well, then I will leave and take you to the farthest corners of this earth just to be with you." He could feel her smile as she tightened her hold. "Will you come with me?"

"Yes." She softly whispered. With those words spoken, they rushed to her home to wish her parents well. However, when she arrived, her father was in the Far East negotiating treaties and had left her mother to bear the news. She was stunned that her daughter chose to marry a demon and she even wanted to retort but she was still in such shock that her voice seemed to have fled her.

By the time she did find her voice her daughter had run out the door and into his arms. They shot through the air toward the Western palace in hopes of a new and bright future. They arrived in the early morning hours. He crept into his room and laid her sleeping form under the satin sheets. She woke to his golden eyes when his warmth left hers and she quickly pulled him into their first kiss. When the kiss broke, she held him close and whispered into his ear.

"I do not wish to wait to feel your skin against mine…. Tonight?" He smiled at her wanting eyes and soon made love to her in the early morning rays but waited on marking until they announced their plans to his family. As late morning came, there was barely enough time for introductions when Sesshomaru's father told him of two armies heading for their lands: one from the North and one from the South. They needed to quickly divide their own army and destroy the threats.

Sesshomaru pulled Suyu off to the side before his departure and whispered into her ear, "I shall keep you on my mind until I soon return." He gave her a small kiss farewell and Sesshomaru quickly headed North while his father headed South. Suya remained at the palace with Sesshomaru's mothers.

His mother was a lovely lady with long black hair. Her eyes were a very light brown and she had a thin frame. She wore elegant kimonos made of the finest silk and had strikingly wonderful nails. Suyu was amazed that they didn't break or chip. Suyu enjoyed his mother and was taken on a tour of the palace and the gardens.

Sesshomaru's mother was thrilled that her son chose a female of interest. She could philosophically hold up any conversation and could talk with anyone. Night came and she slept in Sesshomaru's bed waiting for his return. That night seemed endless as visions of their lovemaking fell through her eyes. Each dream she awoke to made a smile appear until just after the sun had risen.

A loud crash was heard and soon servants were hysterically screaming and running around. Suyu bolted awake and ran out of the room, finding her arm being led by his mother. They burst through the front door only to stand face to face with a huge army. Suyu saw her father stop in front of them with a terrifying look on his face. His voice sent shivers down her spine.

"You disgrace me, Suyu. You and your demon shall burn in hell together."

8888888888888888888888888888

Sesshomaru hastened his return to his love. The army was easily destroyed with little loss to his side. The palace was just beyond the next mountain. Sesshomaru flew as fast as he could until he saw the smoke. He hesitated with horrible thoughts running through his mind as he soon found himself flying faster than he thought possible.

The palace was burning and bodies were littering the gardens. He landed in the courtyard and called out to Suyu. He heard the faintest of voices come from just outside the front doors. As he ran to her side he noticed his mother's lifeless body holding Suyu in a protective matter.

Blood covered the grounds and made a crimson blanket over the two women. Suyu had an arrow sticking out of her left upper chest and a large gash in her torso. The blood was dark and seemed never ending. Smaller scratches covered her body and he soon found her ankle horribly disfigured. It was a dark purplish blue and contorted in a way that made his stomach twist in pain.

He held her close as she gasped for air. More blood spilled from her mouth, along with shattered teeth, as she gazed into his golden eyes and spoke her final words.

"Forget me not  
When I am gone.

My memories in stone.  
When day is done  
And you are all alone  
Forget me not

For good times shared.  
The nights we were but one  
Forget me not.

With each rising moon  
And the setting of the sun  
Forget me not.

As you grow old  
The days, they just seem longer.

Remember with each passing moment  
My love for thee is stronger."

She painfully reached up to stroke his cheek. "Do not let my passing persuade you from living. Just remember that I will always…. love…. you."

Her voice faded and hand fell limp as her eyes closed for the endless sleep that overwhelmed her. Sesshomaru gently laid her back on the stone. He didn't know if he should cry or become enraged so he chose nothing. He gave one last look at her broken body and turned to walk away.

He passed the front gates and soon transformed as his rage finally engulfed him. His decision was made. He would not let those who did this get away. That was the night when no emotion was powerful enough to soothe his nerve. That was the night his expressions vanished. That was the night he slaughtered the entire village that her father commanded. The blood never satisfied his hatred for man.

Thirty agonizing years slowly passed as his heart grew colder than ever. He never returned to the palace because of his only weakness. Memories were there and they were the only things that could bring the youkai to his knees. Mortals were weak. If they weren't, then Suyu would still be alive. Emotions were useless. They merely got in the way and slowed him down.

He grew in power and only wanted more. He challenged his father on that lunar night. He learned his father had taken a mortal for a mate who was bearing his child. Sesshomaru despised him for giving into weakness…. And for having what he couldn't, he envied him.

Yet, fate had it on that very night, Sesshomaru would become the Lord of the Western Lands. He ruled the lands and killed with no hesitation. He was said to never have had a heart. He knew they were wrong. He once had a heart, but it had been destroyed by a man who hated his kind.

He wondered if he chose fate or if fate chose him. Was he destined to be alone or was he destined for greater things? He hated not knowing the answers. He knew that if fate chose him, he was destined for a life of loneliness, but if he chose fate, he would do everything in his power to give himself all he honorably deserved. That was the one thing he would never forget about his father. He knew just how much honor meant to him.

888888888888888888888888888

The taiyoukai carefully stood while keeping his gaze on the moon. His secret would be safe for only the moon would witness the single tear that slid down his cheek.

To be continued….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Credit for the poems; since I didn't write them

1. The first was Anonymous: In the autumn fields

From the early section of the love poems of the Kokinoshu

2. The second was by: Sheelagh Lennon: A Special World

3. The third was by: Anonymous: Untitled

I know that the two are anonymous but, I still didn't write them. If these were my poems I sure would take credit for them.


	19. The Number Five

**A/N:** I hate this title, but I couldn't think of anything better. I know this is a little late, but I got out of work late and still had to go over the revised parts. Thanks for being patient and I hope you review since Even the Mighty Fall is approaching 100 reviews and 30,000 hits!

**Even the Mighty Fall**

By: izzyco2001

**Chapter 19: The Number Five**

Moving on was the only thing Kagome could do. Her heart still ached for Inuyasha but she knew she could not change fate. She would try her best to see Inuyasha as just a friend to try and aid her hearts recovery. She knew it was a long and dangerous process…. But what else could she do?

"It's a demon!"

A large crash was heard in the early morning rays. Inuyasha darted out of the hut and quickly transformed Tetsusaiga. The rest of the group soon joined him with their weapons ready as a large snake-like demon threw a wagon into a hut. The snake youkai was green with black diamonds lining its back and stretched at least fifty feet in length. It had squinty red eyes and two sets of arms with deadly claws.

"Where issss the sssshikon jewel?" It hissed out in a rough, almost strangled, voice. It surveyed the area and soon spotted the precious jewel that hung from Kagome's neck. It lunged toward her. "Give it to me!"

"No you don't!" Inuyasha jumped to Kagome's rescue and carried her off to safety. Miroku and Sango dodged the attack just in time. Inuyasha set Kagome down and turned toward the beast. "You ain't gettin nothin." One of his devilish smirks crossed Inuyasha's face as he blocked the path to Kagome. The snake opened its mouth, showing its deadly fangs dripping with poison.

"I'll take care of it." Miroku stepped forward and raised his right hand, preparing to release the cursed wind tunnel.

"No! Wait!" Kagome yelled to Miroku before he could do real damage. She pointed near the snake's head. "It has a shard of the sacred jewel. You can't use your wind tunnel!"

Miroku became more agitated and quickly secured the prayer beads around his hand while taking a step back. A malevolent hiss pierced the air as the demon surged toward Kagome.

"Stupid mistake." Inuyasha stated as he jumped for the snake's head, aiming for a kill. At the last minute, the snake twisted out of harm's way. Inuyasha landed on the opposite side he had started on since his momentum was not stopped as he had planned.

The snake slithered back and curled into a coil. Kagome was at its left, Miroku and Sango were straight in front, and Inuyasha was at its far right. Inuyasha tensed as the snake's gaze landed on Kagome and worked its way around the group and back to him.

"You mussst be Inuyassssha." It hissed. Inuyasha protectively held out Tetsusaiga.

"Yeah. What's it to ya?"

"You are the half breed that seekssss the jewel with a mortal. Your reputation may sssay that you are ssstrong but, you ssseem very weak to me, for onccce I have the jewel only five sssshardssss remain and I sssshall become the mosssst feared demon!" it stated with a hissing laugh.

Only five other shards remained! At least that's what the demon said. They were almost done with their quest and this snake had to go and pick a fight. That was rude! Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. She heard the snake call him weak and knew his ego wouldn't stand for it.

She counted one…. two… thr

"I am not weak!"

Yup there it was. Right on time. A deep laugh came from the pit of the snakes stomach. It narrowed its beady eyes and leaned toward Inuyasha.

"Prove it." Inuyasha gave that same damn smirk. The one that said, 'You bet your ass I will.' As soon as Kagome saw it, she started to walk back to Kaede's hut.

"Where do you think you're going misssssy?" The snake turned to watch Kagome walk off. She stopped and looked at him with almost sympathy in her eyes.

"That was sssstupid." She mocked him while shaking her head and crossing her eyes. "I'm not going to stay here and watch him slaughter you when I can get some more sleep." Kagome began to walk away when the snake darted for her and grabbed her waist in its cold, scaly hand.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped to reach her in time but was struck with a twist of the snake's tail. He was thrown back hard into an oak tree. His vision clouded black and the world became numb to his touch. The snake's grasp tightened around Kagome's thin waist, causing her to tightly shut her eyes and scream in pain.

"Hiraikotsu." Sango threw the oversize boomerang at the snake effectively cutting off three of the four arms, one of which held Kagome. She began falling but was caught just before impact by Kirara. Kagome quickly grabbed onto the soft fur as they descended back to her friends.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she realized that he was missing.

"Wind scar!" A flash of light pierced through the snake in front of their eyes.

"Never mind." Kagome watched as the snake's body burst into thousands of pieces. Blood and chunks of guts started pouring from the sky drenching only Kagome since Miroku and Sango quickly retreated to shelter at the attacks call.

Blood soaked her outfit and entrails clung to her hair. She watched as the jewel shard fell into a puddle of blood near some possible pieces of intestine. Or was it the liver? The site was not very pleasant but what really twisted her stomach was the horrific stench. Putrid meat and excrement didn't smell nearly as nice as rotting eggs in a mound of manure.

Kagome held her nose and walked over to carefully pick it up while trying not to get much more carnage on her then she already had. She walked back to the group as Inuyasha approached, sheathing Tetsusaiga. Shippo scurried up to Kagome's shoulder before quickly plugging his nose.

"Kagome, you stink." He scrunched his face. "Maybe you should take a bath before we leave?"

Kagome cast the kitsune an annoyed look. "You think?"

She picked out part of the snake's skin, from her hair and tossed it away. At least that was what she hoped it was. They walked back to Kaede's hut where Kagome quickly gathered her bathing supplies and headed for the lake that reminded her of memories she hoped to forget. Protection was not needed since other village women were there. However, she hurried since the water was freezing cold. She wondered how the other women could stand such temperatures, and why exactly the lake was cold if there was a hot spring connected to it? In any case, she quickly returned to the hut and proceeded to dry her hair while a much-needed conversation began.

"Miroku, why did you try to use your wind tunnel? You know you don't have it," Sango asked when Kagome entered. Miroku bowed his head and sighed.

"I know. It seems I have forgotten. I spent many years with that hole and now it's gone. I'm just not used to being so helpless."

"Miroku." Kagome's soft voice reached his ears. She looked as if she was about to cry. "You are not helpless." Her almost crying face turned harsher and her voice was clearly angry. "You had a terrible thing happen to you and your family. You helped to kill Naraku and find the sacred jewel shards. You are so far from helpless. If anyone here is helpless it is probably me!"

"You got that right!"

"SIT!"

"Owww!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha and scowled. She softened her expression when she turned back to the monk.

"Your spiritual powers have helped us out a lot. So thank you…. you too Sango." The exterminator smiled and nodded.

"What about me and Kirara?" Shippo piped up.

"Of course I couldn't forget you two. Thank you." Kagome patted Shippo's head.

"And?" A rather annoyed voice came from the ground. Inuyasha regained his sitting position. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Kagome put a finger up to her chin and looked to the ceiling as if in thought.

"Hmmm…" Inuyasha's mouth hung and eyes popped. How could she forget the one who has been doing all the work?

"Oh yeah. Thanks Inuyasha." She smirked at him and quickly turned away. Inuyasha crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He looked rather mad. "Oh, come on, Inuyasha. You know I was just kidding. We appreciate your help."

"What ever. The snake said there were five shards left, but where are they?"

"We know that Koga has two shards." Kagome spoke. Inuyasha muffled a growl. "So we just have to find the other three."

"I say we get the shards that the mangy wolf has since we already know where they are." Kagome's eyebrows met in the middle.

"Inuyasha." He cringed with hope that her next three-letter word wouldn't start with S and end with T. Her voice was rather calm when she continued to speak, especially compared to when she said his name. "No. Those are the last ones we will gather."

"Who made you boss?" He jumped up at her.

"I did! Now sit down."

"Ahhhh!" Sango put her hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"How about we head north and hope that Kagome senses a jewel or we get word of one?" Sango tried to keep her laughter to a minimum as she spoke. Inuyasha looked up from the floor like he was about to say something, but Miroku got the hint.

"It sounds like the best plan we have considering we have no other leads and I doubt the shards will just fall into our hands." Inuyasha closed his mouth and sat up. After a snort he replied, "Fine. We'll head out later today."

To be continued….


	20. Decisions and Unknown Meanings

**Very Important: **I am sorry to say that I can no longer update weekly, but must change it to every other week. College, work, and a toddler don't work well when you're trying to write. I will try to get a chapter up every week, but every other will be my deadline. Sorry again.

**Even the Mighty Fall**

By: izzyco2001

**Chapter 20: Decisions and Unknown Meanings**

They headed out shortly after an afternoon lunch. The sun was shining and the birds sang one of their one-of-a-kind masterpieces. A few billowing clouds made shapes in the sky and chipmunks scurried around the forest floor searching for food. Kagome didn't notice any of this. She was lost in her thoughts.

As far as she knew, she was moving, in no particular direction, following her friends on another shard chase. She would temporarily come out of her trance to answer a question or figure out how to maneuver her feet so she didn't trip over a dense population of roots, but she otherwise thought of her situation.

She came to realize that she was in a couple of love triangles and even had some unrequited love problems. Hojo liked her but she never reciprocated his affection. Koga proclaimed his love to her, but she thought of him more of a good friend than anything else. On top of that, Ayame loved him and Kagome didn't want to be in the middle of them.

Unfortunately, Koga had pushed her in the middle on more than one occasion. She was in a triangle with Inuyasha and Kikyo. Both of the women wanted the hanyou and he couldn't choose. There was nothing she could do.

Then there was Sesshomaru.

Wait a minute. There was no problem with Sesshomaru. At least she hoped there wasn't. Why would there be anyway? He was a powerful taiyoukai who despised the human race along with his half brother, who purposely kissed her. That was it. Right?

She didn't care to think about that problem right now. No, it wasn't a problem. It was just a situation. One at a time, and the first one was Inuyasha. She constantly argued within herself what was the best course of action. Should she try to be just friends without telling him of her affections, should she tell him, should she leave the persistent situation alone and hope it resolved itself, should she grow wings and live on Pluto?

Who was she kidding? The situation would not resolve itself no matter how much she wanted it to and it had to be dealt with…. just not now. Kagome knew she was not ready to move on from Inuyasha just yet and decided that the best thing she could do was to be his friend until she was ready. Although, she didn't know how long that would be. She still loved him and wanted to be with him but she couldn't stand around picking her nose until then. It just didn't work that way.

There was one problem that had a temporary solution. Which one next? Hojo. It seemed so complicated to her when she thought of a plan to tell him of her true feelings. She hated to see someone she cared for go through a heartbreak because of her and she desperately wanted that situation to clear itself, but she knew that the wish was lost in the clouds on its way to the first star she saw that night. What was the point of wishing if none of them came true? She finally concluded that she had to tell him as soon as she returned so he could move on with his life and find someone who was worthy of his generosity, since it was certainly not her.

Now she just needed to find the nerve to do it. What next? Koga. She first thought that it would be best to just cut him off and tell him that she didn't have any feelings for him but decided that she shouldn't lie. She did think that he was rather cute and loved his attention. She just didn't want to mate him. She would be lying if she didn't admit that at one point she didn't think of him in 'that' way but that was only once and she felt really guilty afterwards. Besides, she was fighting with Inuyasha at that time anyway, so it didn't count. He would have to live with just being her friend. So she would continue with how things were with them right now. That was the only thing she could do, right?

Now with Sesshomaru…. No. There is no problem with Sesshomaru. One kiss and heavy dreams about him does not qualify as a problem. Therefore, there was no problem with Sesshomaru.

Kagome finally had a plan to work out her man troubles. She thought that was rather funny. To think that she would ever have man troubles. She never pictured herself in any situation even resembling the one she was in now.

By the time dusk settled in, Kagome's head was stuffed with rhetorical questions, dismay, and hope. She had never known you could have dismay and hope at the same time, yet here she was. A fire was built to help ward off the fading summer warmth and Kagome's sleeping bag patiently waited to cradle her body. Inuyasha looked down at the forest-green bag from his perch atop a large tree and scowled.

"Stupid bag." He muttered. "Why does it get to hold Kagome every night?" Kagome looked up from her spot in front of the fire.

"Did you say something, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha jumped down from his perch and landed across from her. He crossed his arms and turned his head to the side.

"Feh. No." Kagome could obviously tell something was going on with him.

She could just hear the war going on in his head. 'Kikyo, Kagome, Kikyo, Kagome, Kikyo, Kagome, Kikyo, Kagome, Kikyo, Kagome. Which one do I choose? I wonder what's for dinner. Mmmmm, I hope it's ramen.' At least that's what she figured he would think, especially with his short attention span.

Kagome let out a small giggle before she noticed Miroku and Sango walking back into the clearing of the camp with Shippo. The sun had said its official goodnight about an hour ago and Shippo started a chain reaction.

It was one of the most contagious events that didn't have a cure. He yawned. Kagome soon followed his example by letting out a long sighing yawn. She lay down in the warm bag and noticed Sango covering her mouth with her hand to try and stifle her gaping yawn. Before Miroku had the chance to look away, he too, opened his mouth wide and yawned.

"Knock it off! Just go to sleep since you're all so weak!" Inuyasha said in a rather snotty tone. Kagome knew of the perfect way to ignore the hanyou's demeaning acts. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome walked along the dirt path through the thick forest. The sun was still shinning but was well on its way into hiding. A song from a sparrow kept Kagome's attention until she cleared the last of the woods and entered a field filled with colorful wild flowers. Her gaze fell upon a family of deer grazing near a small pond.

They were so graceful. The male drank from the pond, the female nibbled on the little yellow flowers, and the fawn was lying near its mother. Kagome didn't move. She loved watching how free they were from the rest of the world and wished she could be as free as them one day. When she looked back at the buck, its head shot up and looked straight at her.

Soon, all three deer vanished into the woods, leaving Kagome to look at the ever-exciting bare field. Kagome turned around to head back to camp when she noticed Sango standing behind her with her hands gently clasped with one another in front of her. Sango's expression was very solemn as she stared at Kagome.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome waited and never took her gaze off of her friend. After a moment, Sango spoke.

"I don't want to lose you, Kagome, but I want you to be happy. We all want you to be happy. What ever you decide we will support you. Just be careful." Kagome watched Sango turn around. Then she noticed that Sango began to fade into nothing but a foggy mist.

"Sango, wait! Where did you go and what did you mean?" Kagome went to run after her but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome." She spun around to face Miroku. He, too, looked solemn.

"Miroku, what happened to Sango? Do you know what she was talking about?" Miroku removed his hand from her shoulder and she looked into his violet eyes.

"The gods know what they are doing. Your fate is sealed but the path you take to get there is up to you. You surely are a magnanimous creature if you can melt the coldest ice with a simple smile. I will always be here for you. You truly are special." Kagome gave Miroku a confused look as he, too, walked into the forest and faded away.

Kagome didn't know what to do. Two of her friends just had a very mystifying one-way conversation with her and she didn't know what it was about. "Ok," was her elegant reply.

She was about to follow in their footsteps when she heard laughing coming from the field. She turned around to see Inuyasha bolting around with Shippo in a very playful manner. They were running, jumping, laughing, and smiling just like best friends would. From the right side of the forest she saw Miroku and Sango enter on Kirara's back. They too were smiling and laughing. Miroku held onto Sango's waist who was surprisingly not slapping him.

Kirara soared high above and did a couple of flips before coming to land on the ground next to Inuyasha and Shippo. Kirara looked at Kagome and gave a soft roar. The others turned to her and Inuyasha waved at her.

"Kagome, come on." He was smiling at her and running toward the pond. Miroku and Sango started to run toward the pond as well, followed by a smaller Kirara and Shippo. 'Why are they so happy? What is going on?' Kagome began to run toward them wanting to join whatever festivities they were celebrating. She was halfway across the field when she noticed Inuyasha jump into the pond. She stopped and waited for him to emerge but he never did. Her fears were getting the better of her as she started to race to him.

"Inuyasha!" She began to cry but never lost her pace.

"Kagome." She stopped when Miroku called to her in such a cheerful tone. "Don't worry about us. We are and always will be fine." When he finished the other members of the group ran into the pond and failed to resurface as well.

Kagome held her breath, praying that they really were alright. She ran over to the edge of the pond and stared at the crystalline smooth surface. Something was just under the water right by her feet but she couldn't make out. She quickly raised the dripping wet object to her eyes.

A white rose sparkled in the dying suns ray's as a drop of her blood fell from the thorn that impaled her right forefinger. She watched the blood slide down the stem of the rose and fall into the lake. The drop caused ripples to form an image but before Kagome had a chance to clearly make out the figure, a voice rang out from the clouds above. Kagome didn't recognize the voice or its origin but clearly heard the message.

"The smile you hold will determine your destiny. Wisely chose the one you wish to guide you."

8888888888888888888888888888

Kagome woke from that same dream night after night. She never told anyone of it since she felt it was hers alone to know and understand. She never knew from whom the voice came, what the image was in the pond, or what significance the rose held. Each dream, she felt the same feelings. Hope with the deer that ran free, uncertainty with Miroku's and Sango's messages, happiness with her friends' closeness in the fields, fear when they didn't resurface from the pond, and confusion when she couldn't figure out the meaning of her recurring vision.

The past two weeks went by rather slowly. She did not see Sesshomaru since that night at the cliff's edge and there was not a single sign of the remaining jewel shards. Morale was running low through the group, except for Inuyasha who was still pushing for them to continue. Kagome could tell that he was also becoming very agitated by their lack of improvement.

He hadn't been in a good fight for two weeks and she started to find him hacking away at innocent trees in the middle of the night. She was actually surprised that he didn't notice her when she followed him. She figured it was because he was in a foul mood and was constantly cussing and yelling while throwing his wind scar at unsuspecting foliage.

She did hear most of the words and knew he was trying his hardest to remain calm while traveling. He even made an effort to retreat extra far into the woods before his rampage came on. Most of the vocabulary he used while attacking the dangerous shrubbery consisted of, "God damn shards, Why can't we find them, Damn Naraku, and When this is all over I swear…."

She would patiently wait and watch the hanyou until he calmed himself. She was nearly caught a few times when she slipped into her bag mere seconds before Inuyasha showed up. She didn't want him to find out she was watching him. She enjoyed it and thought he would stop once he found out that she knew of his 'stress reliever'.

Too bad he didn't stop with Kikyo though. On some nights, Kagome would catch him with her in the field. Kagome would watch and try to listen. She was surprised when they did nothing more than embrace each other and talk of old times at each meeting. It still hurt to see that. It was only opening old wounds, but time heals all pain. Right?

To be continued….


	21. Strategy

**A/N: **I extend my greatest compliments out to my beta, Rhiannonofthemoon for both quick and efficient beta'ing and for nominating my oneshot, A Never Spoken Rebound, for best oneshot in the Inuyasha Fan Guild. I must also thank Playingwithdemons for the seconding for it.

**Even the Mighty Fall**

By: izzyco2001

**Chapter 21: Strategy**

Three weeks…. yeah. It had been three weeks since the taiyoukai saw Kagome last. And he was doing rather well. The first week, he'd only managed to snap at Jaken for little things and he'd only "accidentally" killed him twice. The normally talkative, bouncing girl grew to know what quiet was. Meditation was hardly working anymore and Sesshomaru found himself taking long walks, alone.

During the second week, his long walks became all-nighters. On that first night, he found himself sitting on a large boulder overlooking a ravine. The new moon had passed and now a sliver was showing a fresh face. The rushing water below soothed his mind and let him relax.

He took advantage of the opportunity and began to meditate. After all, he refused to follow in his father's footsteps and couple with a mortal. No mistakes would be repeated. He was too good for that. He was the great lord of the Western lands who was feared by all. He didn't need her…. or her alluring scent, her silky hair, soft lips, and voluptuous body. He could do without that. Well, maybe…. No! He would NOT do that!

He closed his eyes to his to the peaceful surroundings and began to clear the mess in his mind. Just as he was nearing his zenith, he heard it: a faint, hushed voice spoke the one word that scattered his thoughts and put him in complete disarray once again.

"Kagome."

His ears perked at the voice but he could not locate the source. He could not sense another being and felt confident that he was alone. But from where was the voice coming? He took a quick sniff and closed his eyes to try and clear his mind again. The wind's cool hand slid against his cheek and he felt it finger through his hair.

Just as he was nearly in a meditative trance, he heard the ghostly whisper again. "Kagome."

His eyes shot open and he stood up. "Who's there? Who dares disturbs me?" Sesshomaru was angry. Someone was playing with him and some how they knew what had occurred between him and the miko. If they didn't, then why would they call her name to him?

"Show yourself!" His voice echoed through the rocks. The sound of water was the only answer he received. A deep growl spilled forth from his clenched teeth. "No one shall know." He said rather calmly as he quickly took off to search for the culprit.

He scanned the area for an hour and only came up with a handful of lower class youkai. Even though they either could not speak or merely mumbled words, Sesshomaru took their heads to keep his secret hidden. He returned to the boulder that overlooked the ravine and sat. He was satisfied that he was alone as he began to meditate again.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and filtered out noise by noise until he was listening to nothing but silence. A few moments of the calming stillness passed, but that was before, "Kagome."

The hushed voice returned without a living soul in sight. Sesshomaru growled and made his way back to camp. He was obviously not going to get any peace that night. In fact, he didn't get any peace that entire week. The whisper followed him everywhere and interrupted his calmest moments.

The third week was no better. Actually, it was worse. His entourage walked through a forest with Sesshomaru leading the way. Jaken was yelling at Rin to stop running and stay near them while trying to drag Ah-Un behind him.

At a sharp note that the toad hit, Sesshomaru closed his eyes with a ringing in his ears. When he opened them, Kagome dashed from behind one tree to another while smiling back at him. Sesshomaru froze in his tracks and watched as her giggles permeated the air and her ebony locks glided behind her. Her smile, so full of warmth, disappeared behind another tree but did not emerge.

Sesshomaru blinked, trying to clear his eyes from the hallucination. He knew it wasn't real. He knew that Kagome was far from him with his baka of a brother. Jaken bumped into his leg and quickly began his apologies. He received an icy stare, but Sesshomaru was thankful that the toad brought him out of that fantasy.

Yes, it was a fantasy. He could not be with her and turn out like his father and brother. Both fell before the hands of mortal women and he refused to let that happen to him. He refused to succumb to such a dishonor.

Each night, while trying to meditate, he would hear the voice repeatedly whisper her name and each day he would catch a glimpse of her. Each time he saw her, she would vanish. Every vision was different. She managed to elude him by running behind a tree, jumping into a pond, hiding in a cave, or turning into a passerby, but that final night was by far the worst.

It had been a while since the sun had set. Sesshomaru sat near the fire watching Rin and Ah-Un sleep while Jaken sat quietly at his side nodding in and out of slumber. He decided to skip his meditation that night since it managed to do nothing but cause stress for him. The voice did nothing more than taunt him and bring up memories. Especially, their first kiss: that was the most painful. The battle he fought within himself was very tiring and to add more strain would be futile, so skipping one night was worth it.

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru quickly turned his head looking for the voice. It wasn't Jaken. He had fallen asleep while holding his staff. He scanned the area of light and sensed no one. However, this time, the voice seemed vaguely familiar. It almost sounded like Kagome. But it couldn't have been!

'That damn voice again. Perhaps if I ignore it, it will go away.'

Perhaps not, for an hour later, it still called out to him. The melodic tone of the voice screamed to every muscle fiber in his body and before he knew it, he was heading away from camp.

He followed the whispered tone until he neared the cliff's edge. A familiar body stood looking over the drop off at the ground below. It was she: the female who plagued his mind for far too long.

"Kagome?" She turned around and her face lit up. "What are you doing here?"

"Sesshomaru." His name sounded like the sweetest candy when it came from her. "I'm torn." Her face faded to a frown. "I don't know what to do and I don't want the pain anymore. You promised you'd make it go away."

He was about to interject when she put her hand up to stop him. "Just make it go away."

She spread her arms as if to fly away and took a step back. His heart raced and not even his demonic speed was fast enough to catch her. Her beautiful features left his sight as she fell over the cliff. Sesshomaru staggered over to the edge and peered over.

He could not find her or her body. By then he figured out that it must have been another apparition and although he knew it wasn't real, he felt as if it were. A large lump formed in his throat as he tried to calm his racing heart.

"Kagome." He whispered as he reached over the edge as if she would still be there to catch his hand.

"Milord."

Sesshomaru stiffened and turned to face the toad. "Might I ask who you were speaking with?" Jaken bowed low, trying to ease the punishment that he knew would come.

"No…. Prepare Ah-Un. We leave at dawn."

Sesshomaru needed to see her again. He needed to make sure his dimwit of a brother didn't put her in harm's way. The decision was made that he would secretly watch her since spying was below him. Sesshomaru straightened himself and began to walk back to camp.

Jaken was shocked that he did not receive any type of punishment. "Where are we headed, my Lord?" Sesshomaru paused for a moment, not bothering to spare him a glance.

"North."

888888888888888888888888888888

"Inuyasha. Can I please go home! I haven't seen my family in a month and they're probably worried about me!" Kagome pleaded with the hanyou on the ocean beach of the northern lands. "And I really need some warmer clothes. It's getting cold out." Goosebumps ran down her legs and arms as a cold breeze passed.

"No! We ain't got time for that!"

"Inuyasha! I'm cold!" Kagome began to rub her hands together, trying to generate some type of heat.

Fall was nearing its end and winter began to show its face. The days grew shorter and colder. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, who was now rubbing her forearms and shaking. He hated to see her unhappy.

"Fine." He let out as an exasperated sigh and crossed his arms.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Kagome's smile brightened up.

"Whatever. Let's go then." Inuyasha turned to begin the long trek back when a loud holler rang out.

"Kohaku!"

Sango began to run to the edge of the woods calling out her departed brothers name. Huge tears fell from her reddened eyes and her hand reached out to nothing.

"Sango," Miroku grabbed her waist into a tight embrace. "Kohaku has passed on. You were there to witness it." Sango bowed her head into his shoulder and cried a little harder.

"I know but…. I thought I saw him. He was still under Naraku's control and…. and…"

Miroku held her tighter trying to comfort her as best as he could. He leaned into her ear and whispered ever so softly, "If I could take your pain away, I would take it in a heartbeat."

Sango held him tighter. "Would you like to go back to your village and say a prayer for him?" The weeping slayer looked up with red eyes and smiled at him. Miroku looked up to the three onlookers.

"I will escort Sango back to her village so you may continue with your journey. I think she needs this." Kagome smiled and nodded. Inuyasha wore a devilish grin, but only on the inside.

"Alright. Meet us at Kaede's in five days." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha with surprise. "What?" He asked, looking around as if it was the most obvious thing to say.

"I didn't think you would let them go so easily." Her eye's were still wide.

"Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha turned and finally began the journey back. 'Perfect.' He thought.

88888888888888888888888888888

On the second night of their travel back to the well, Kagome sat near the small fire rubbing her hands. She never expected to be away from her home for a month and only packed a light sweater.

Shippo was already curled into Kagome's sleeping bag, hopelessly lost in slumber. He had spent most of the day chasing butterflies, picking the last of the blooming flowers, and trying to keep up the grueling pace they had maintained. The rest stops were few and infrequent, which wore away at the kitsune's energy reserve. By early evening he was curled into Kagome's arms, trying to stay awake.

Inuyasha sat across from the girl, who was watching her breath float away. They listened to the silence of the forest and the crackles of the modest fire. A cold breeze rustled around them and Kagome visibly shivered. Inuyasha stood up with a plan in mind.

He retrieved one on the few remaining sticks and placed it on the fire, but that wasn't all. Removing his haori, he wrapped it around Kagome's shoulders and sat next to her.

"Here. This should help keep the cold out."

Kagome was brought out of her breath-watching and looked at the hanyou. His nose was slightly red and his cheeks looked as if he were permanently blushing.

"Thanks," she smiled. "But I can handle it."

She began to remove the warm haori and put it back around his shoulders when his hand stopped hers and began to put it back on her shoulders.

"No. You need it. I'm the one who can handle this. It's nothin'."

"Inuyasha. You already look cold. I'm not gonna argue with you." She tried to move it back onto his shoulders when he stopped her again. Noticing her persistence and concern, he gazed into her auburn eyes. He couldn't help but smile. Of course her concern turned to confusion, but that was soon taken care of.

Inuyasha moved her hand that was closest to him around his shoulder and he pulled her closer with his right arm.

"How about we share?"

Dispute resolved.

Kagome blushed and nodded. She did need the warmth. They still had a few days travel back to the village and the night air was horrendously cold. A yawn crept over her and she soon found herself dozing in and out of sleep. Trying to keep her head up became rather difficult as sleep nagged at her. At one of her sudden jerks awake, she startled Inuyasha.

"You ok?"

With much effort, she replied, "Yeah. Just a little tired."

"Then go to sleep. I'll stay awake and keep watch." He pressed her head to his shoulder then put his arm back around her waist.

"No. It's ok…." He heard light snores a few seconds later. Holding her close, Inuyasha watched Kagome fall into a deep slumber.

To be continued….


	22. Mark of Distinction

**A/N: **I'm glad that you all are reading my fic and seem to enjoy it, but I would greatly appreciate a few more reviews than I have been getting to let me know how I'm doing. If you don't like it, leave me a review and tell me what you don't like. That's what constructive critisism is afterall.

**Even the Mighty Fall**

By: izzyco2001

**Chapter 22: Mark of Distinction**

The next morning, Kagome awoke near a warm fire, wrapped in Inuyasha's haori. She didn't remember falling asleep, but she did remember how comfortable Inuyasha was. A little smile crossed her face as she thought of how sweet he was with her. Feeling refreshed, she stood up and stretched her tight muscles. Inuyasha walked into the camp and set down three river trout for their breakfast.

"Good morning," he said with a slight smile.

Kagome blushed. "Good morning. Where's Shippo?" she asked looking around.

"I don't know. I saw him this morning but he ran off somewhere. Said he had to get something." Inuyasha speared the fish and set them next to the now hot fire. "He did a great job keeping the fire going all night, though. He even gathered extra logs."

Following a pointed claw, Kagome noticed a large pile of wood between two trees. She was aware that most of the pieces were very large for the kitsune to carry and wondered if Inuyasha did it and gave the credit to Shippo. 'He wouldn't do that. Would he? And why would he get so much extra wood knowing we can't take it with us?' Just then a fluffy red bullet shot into Kagome's stomach. Wrapping her arms around Shippo she waited until she could breath again.

"Hey Shippo. Where were you?" The kitsune looked up with big green eyes and a smile to match.

He handed her a paw full of orange flowers. "I found these for you."

"They're beautiful. Thank you." Patting him on the head, they sat down to breakfast.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The walk back was even more strenuous than the previous day's. Although she had a crown of orange flowers, Kagome's feet were throbbing and aching with each pulse of her heart. They were making excellent time and were only a day away from the village.

Lunch couldn't have come at a better time for Kagome. They settled the blanket near the path in a patch of sunshine. Hot ramen was served further warming Kagome from the continually chilly weather.

Unfortunately, the water ran through her system and she soon found herself squatting near a tree deep in the forest as the others continued their meal. As she pulled up her panties, she heard the trickling of water nearby. An idea struck her and she soon found herself in a small field. The sun reflected off of the river's cold water while the rocks held in all the warmth they could gather.

Kagome sat on a large rock and took off her shoes. 'This water should help to bring down the swelling in my feet. They can wait for me.' A smile appeared as she slowly lowered her feet into the chilly water. Lying back on the grass, she basked in the sun's rays and closed her eyes.

--------------------------------

"Leaver her alone Inuyasha! She needs the rest since you've been pushing us so hard!"

"Shut up, runt. She don't need it! Kagome, let's go!"

"Inuyasha!"

Whack

"Ow!" She heard Shippo cry out.

"Kagome, lets go!"

"Sit." Kagome spoke softly, but it still made the hanyou eat dirt. She figured he'd be used to it by now.

Kagome didn't need to open her eyes to know that Inuyasha and Shippo were arguing, but when she did open her eyes, she saw a single white lily staring back at her. She sat up and realized that she had nodded off while soaking her aching feet.

"I'm coming." Her feet were officially frozen as she slipped her loafers back on and grabbed her flower. "Thanks, Shippo," she said as she passed through the two.

Shippo smiled a toothy grin at Inuyasha. "You're welcome."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dusk was drawing closer as the group hurried on. A cool wind brought goose bumps to Kagome's exposed arms and legs. A soft growl was heard and Inuyasha searched for its source. It was soon found when he glanced at Kagome. His eyes stopped at her face for a moment. The white lily was tucked behind her ear, accenting her ebony hair and cherry lips. Her eyes were soft and he watched as a small blush appeared across her cheeks.

"Sorry." She held her stomach. "I guess I'm hungry."

"Me too." Shippo popped in, imitating Kagome.

Inuyasha sniffed and glanced around. "There's no streams around here. I'll go hunt if you two can start a fire." Shippo and Kagome looked at one another with grins and nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha didn't have to go far before the scent of a rabbit hit his keen nose. Stopping in his tracks, he scanned the area looking for their next meal. A slight rustle and he spotted his prey. A large brown rabbit bolted from a nearby tree, zigzagging around trying to elude the predator.

The chase was on.

Inuyasha bolted, following the rabbit's every leap and turn. Dodging trees and branches, Inuyasha went in for the kill. He jumped high in the air intending to give it a quick death. Well, he would have, if he didn't have to pivot to avoid killing a little girl.

The girl landed hard on the forest floor. "Ahhhhh! Lord Sesshomaru, help me!"

Inuyasha's ears perked at his brother's name being called. He stood over the girl staring at her with some recognition. Then it hit him. Her smell was of daisies…. and Sesshomaru. This little girl was the one who followed his brother, but what was her name and why wasn't his brother around to protect her?

"Rin."

Inuyasha looked up to see Sesshomaru's cold expression staring at him. "Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?"

At that moment, Kagome and Shippo found their way just behind Inuyasha. Shippo watched as Rin scurried behind her lord and his imp retainer. Kagome, on the other hand, was looking directly into Sesshomaru's golden eyes with hatred.

It wasn't that she hated him; it was that he had broken his promise to her. He had given her hope, he had given her the will to go on, and he had given her a lie. Not seeing the taiyoukai for three weeks had given her plenty of time to reflect on what happened.

She had been upset with Inuyasha at the time, which made her even more naïve then she already was. She had wanted to believe that he would help her. She could remember the pain she had felt as if it were there only yesterday. He had said kind words to her and had even kissed her. Of course, she didn't mind that. She did think he was rather attractive. But not even his looks were enough to stop the grievance she held against him. Never being nice to her is one thing, but pretending to care and then cutting her down when she really needed him was something unforgivable to her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as the conversation between the brothers continued.

"How are you hiding your scent?"

"You have frightened my ward and thus I came to her aid. As to hiding my scent, that is none of your concern." His tone was bland, as if it were an everyday occurrence that they met up like this. Sesshomaru didn't even acknowledge the miko's presence and kept his gaze trained on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gave a mocking sneer as he pulled out a transformed Tetsusaiga. "In any case, you owe me a fight."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and even had a slight smirk. "Very well…. Jaken. Rin. Leave." At his command, Jaken grabbed Rin by the wrist and led her back to their camp, safe from the impending fight.

"You too, Kagome."

"No."

Inuyasha looked back at her to witness a knocked arrow in her bow. At first, it looked as though she were pointing it directly at him, but upon closer inspection, it was pointing at Sesshomaru. "This isn't your fight. Go!"

'Yes, it is.' "I'm staying."

She was determined to stay and Inuyasha could see it. There was no point to arguing with her. She'd sit him and get her way and he didn't feel like being humiliated in front of his brother again.

"Fine. But stay out of the way." Inuyasha turned in time to dodge deadly claws aimed for his throat. Kagome watched intently as the two fought hand to hand and soon sword to sword.

At a particularly close call involving Tokijin and a miscounted step, Shippo gasped and caught Kagome's attention. She lowered her bow and knelt to his level as the kitsune's eyes were fixed on the battle.

"Shippo." Kagome shook him a little to gain his attention. "Go back to camp and wait for us."

"I can't. What if something happens?" Shippo looked as if he were about to cry.

"Nothing will happened. I'll make sure of it. Besides, I'd never forgive myself if you were hurt."

"But, Kagome…."

"No. Go back to camp and keep my sleeping bag warm for me. We'll be back soon. I promise." Kagome turned him around and gave a gentle nudge.

Shippo looked back at her with teary eyes. "Ok. But remember… you promised."

Kagome watched him scurry off and refocused on the battle. Inuyasha was sporting a rather nasty gash on his ribs and Sesshomaru seemed cut in various places, but not too badly. She knocked her arrow once again and aimed, but kept it back at Inuyasha's earlier request. Her eyes remained fixed on the taiyoukai and her arrow ready to fire.

The fight continued for a few more moments. Inuyasha managed to avoid a hit from the demonic metal blade by doing a back flip off of a fallen tree. When his feet touched the ground, he immediately twisted, catching Sesshomaru on his left shoulder with his razor claws. Sesshomaru stepped back to look at his injury. The previous scrapes were now healed, but this new one would take longer.

Inuyasha gave a satisfied grunt. "So, you can bleed."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his snide remark. If there was one thing he could not stand, it was half-breeds whose tongues were quicker than their reflexes. "This ends now." Sesshomaru raised Tokijin and slammed it on the ground, causing a bright blue razor light to head directly for Inuyasha. As the blade of light connected, it threw the hanyou back against a large oak tree, effectively knocking him unconscious.

Sesshomaru walked near the comatose lump and put Tokijin up to Inuyasha's neck. "Hnn. I win this round."

As he turned to walk away, he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. His eyes followed the dripping blood and moved to the arrow that stuck out of his arm. To say the least, he was shocked. For the first time in his entire existence, he had been caught off guard.

Knowing the location from whence the arrow came, and with the hanyou successfully out of the game, he immediately pinned Kagome to the hard ground below. They were face to face, staring into each other's souls through their eyes. Silver hair fell over Kagome and she would have thought it romantic if he weren't baring his deadly fangs at her.

"What exactly was the point in trying to harm me?" Sesshomaru managed to grind out between clenched teeth.

She didn't care about the threat he gave. She didn't care that he could end her life. Didn't she ask him to do that before? And all that led to was lies. "You lied to me." There was no anger in her voice. It was a plain statement, lacking all emotion.

Sesshomaru growled and quickly stood up. She could see the anger radiating around him as she followed suit to stand. "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's liars! And that's exactly what you are!"

Sesshomaru turned to leave. She watched as he walked through the forest without making a sound. Kagome's face burned with rage. He had lied. He had betrayed her in the worst way possible. Her hand clenched around her bow as she soon found herself knocking another arrow.

Sesshomaru stopped at the string tightening. "Impudent wench, you will only do yourself harm if you shoot at my persons again." He didn't bother to look at her. Instead he straightened himself up pulling back his shoulders. The arrow was still stuck in his shoulder blade and caused him pain, but he wouldn't show it. He was too proud and honorable.

Honorable….

Would he still be considered honorable if he truly did break a promise, or were his father's teachings all in vain? Honor. He stood there thinking about it's meaning and when the bowstring tightened even more, he quickly came to a decision.

Honor varied from person to person. What one soul would consider honorable, another may consider foolish. It was something that took time and a considerable amount of will power and knowledge. It meant making the right decision even if there were dire consequences. He wasn't afraid of death, but he was afraid of losing his honor. To be honorable….it was all he wanted. Therefore, to break a promise would be dishonorable.

A twang was heard and Sesshomaru felt a surge of holy power whiz close to his right ear. Looking through the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru noticed that an arrow, engulfed in a bright pink energy, had successfully hit and split a tree trunk inches from his skull. For the second time, she shot an arrow at him.

"Jerk." She lowered her bow. "You should thank Kami that I didn't purify you." Kagome spoke as nonchalantly as possible.

Why hadn't she purified him? He had almost killed Inuyasha and according to her, he had broken a promise. Well, maybe killing was a little too far for a broken promise, but it sure seemed to mean a lot to the miko. He pondered this as he continued to walk away, never sparing a glance behind him.

Why hadn't she?

Why not seemed more appropriate. Why not kill him? She seemed to believe that an arrow into his shoulder was in order. As far as he knew, she could have hit a lung and killed him if he were a human. Perhaps she had taken into account that he wasn't. His mind settled that she had taken it into account and that is why she had not sent her powers into that first arrow. In any case, he would not kill her. It wasn't that he couldn't or that she didn't deserve it….. it was that he didn't want to.

There was just something about her.

To be continued….


	23. Contemplation

-1

**Even the Mighty Fall**

By: izzyco2001

**Chapter 23: Contemplation **

Kagome was thanking Kami that they were almost to Kaede's village. She figured that they were about an hour away and couldn't wait to sit down, eat a nice hot meal, and rest her aching feet. Today was a new day with new beginnings. Kagome couldn't help but smile knowing that this wonderful day would be perfect. Of course, she couldn't tell the future, but her gut told her everything would work out.

Kagome had spent much of the previous night tending to Inuyasha's wounds while scolding him about telling her what to do. She knew how to take care of herself…kind of. She could at least take care of…others…wait. Why did it feel like a heavy veil had just fallen upon her? Kagome stopped walking.

"Do you sense that?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was already sniffing the air.

"Yeah. I don't know what it is, but it's coming this way."

Kagome looked around trying to find the source of power. It was possible it was Sesshomaru, but she thought she had made it rather clear the other night that she didn't like to be around liars. Then again, she was a hypocrite, considering Inuyasha had lied to her and she still traveled with him. Actually, he just didn't tell her the whole truth, which was the same as a lie to her.

The more Kagome thought about Sesshomaru, the more dread came over her. She had realized that she shouldn't have been able to pick up his aura until he was practically next to her. The one time she did sense him was when he was angry, but for her to feel such a strong aura and Inuyasha not know that it was Sesshomaru, must have meant that he was thoroughly pissed off or it wasn't him. 'He's probably mad that I shot him!'

Kagome was brought out of her contemplation when Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and turned to his left. "Get ready, Kagome. Here it comes!" She brought out her bow and an arrow, ready for anything.

Something just wasn't right. She couldn't put a finger on it, but something was different. As she waited a few more moments, she began to think, hope, actually, that it wasn't Sesshomaru. If it were him, he would have shown his presence by now. She felt a tingle near the base of her neck and worked its way over her skull. 'Shikon shards!'

Kagome heard a rumble, which increased as the demon came closer. Small claws dug into her ankle as she noticed Shippo clinging to her, trembling terribly. Bending down, she cradled the terrified kitsune. "Hide in the woods and don't come out until I tell you to. Alright?"

She watched Shippo nod and dart into the woods, hiding in a hollow tree. She couldn't help but feel sad for the young demon. He had lost his parents and had faced death everyday since then. She loved him dearly, but she knew he deserved much more. He deserved a happier life then the one he had been living.

The rumbling grew into the breaking of wood as Kagome looked up to the tree line. The once still foliage was now being trampled by a huge dragon youkai. The dragon's back was a shimmering reddish gold, which trailed up all five heads. The belly of the beast was a light yellow, which stretched down the bottom and the chest of the monstrosity. It had five snake-like heads that held five sets of razor sharp teeth. Each head had two horns, except the middle, which had an additional horn in between the two. The long necks led down to a scaly back which was supported by two pairs of finely honed clawed feet. A large lizard tail brought up the rear.

Kagome looked into the bright green eyes of the middle head. 'That must be the leader…wait…what's that?' She gasped at what she saw.

"Inuyasha. It has three shikon shards! Two in the middle head and one in the tail."

Inuyasha gave the dragon a wicked grin. "Good." He said in a low voice before he jumped to attack one of the heads. "Less for me to find later!"

As Inuyasha charged one of the heads, the two that were on both sides of the middle one aimed for him, bearing their pearly teeth. Kagome moved off to the side, but not before catching the eye of one of the heads. She watched as its beady green eyes narrowed on her and charged for her. A quick glance at Inuyasha and Kagome was sure she was done for. He was wrapped up in one of the necks while the other three took turns attacking him. Feeling her heart sink in her chest, she knew he wouldn't be able to help her in time.

"Hiraikotsu!"

'Saved by the boomerang!' Sango and Miroku flew into the clearing on Kirara. Hiraikotsu only managed to graze the dragon's nose before returning to its master. A slight trickle of blood seeped from the large scrape on the beast's nose and it stopped its attack. It peered at Sango before letting out a strangled cry, catching the attention of two of the other heads.

Miroku and Sango jumped from Kirara's back and took a battle stance. Kagome smiled at her saviors and readied her bow. She watched as the dragon head that previously attacked her slid a long slick tongue over its wound and back into its mouth. A hissing screech was heard and then the three heads lunged toward their target.

Kagome managed a quick glance at her companions before she dodged a set of deadly sharp teeth. Inuyasha was on the other side of the beast, trying to fend off two attacking heads. His claws did little harm to the steel-like scales and he couldn't use Tetsusaiga's powers at such a close proximity to his friends. He tried to dodge the attacks, but he was in desperate need of assistance. He had already received many wounds from the tag team of dragon heads and looked as if he was close to defeat.

Sango fought one of the heads next to Inuyasha and tried to help him out whenever possible. Kagome watched the head dodge Hiraikotsu and meet Sango's katana and a hidden blade in her sleeve. Sango seemed to fly through the air and attack the monster with all her might. The fury she held in each swipe awed Kagome to no end.

Although Miroku was closest to her, he was still too far to be of any help. He seemed to produce a vibrant aura with every move he made. He threw sutra's at the beast and quickly jabbed his staff into its skull. The head curled back in pain, but soon shot forward for its revenge.

That left Kagome: she stood there with her bow readied and that was it. She didn't have a sword that could kill hundreds of demons in a single blow, she didn't have the fighting skills of a youkai exterminator, and she didn't have a hole in her hand that could suck up everything in its path. No, she had a bow and arrow. The only thing that gave her a little bit of hope for survival was her purification powers, but even then, she didn't think it was of much help.

She watched as the head attacking her moved back and charged her again. So she did the first thing that came to her. "I hope this works!" She called on her Miko powers and watched as a bright pink arrow lodged itself into the middle of the dragons neck It hissed in pain as its flesh blackened in a spreading death. The head violently swung around and hit Kagome, sending her flying across the path and into a soft boulder.

Her head ached from the landing and a trickle of blood seeped from the gash she had received on the back of her skull. Kagome brought her hand up to her head to stop the spinning. She sat on the ground and watched the fighting as the world slowly halted its rotations. A numbing sensation worked its way from her toes and ascended throughout her body.

The dragon head was almost completely black in a decomposing state when it reared back and attacked her one last time. Kagome could only watch as the head charged her. The numbness had consumed her entire body leaving her in a hazy state of awareness and unable to move.

With her companions occupied by trying to save their own lives, Kagome closed her eyes to a bright blue light and entered darkness.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome put her hand up to her throbbing head. The numbness was creeping away from her and leaving a dull ache in its place. She tightened her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"You're awake."

Kagome opened her eyes and noticed Inuyasha sitting next to her, watching her intently. She was inside Kaede's hut and it was already dark out.

"What happened?" she asked as she tried to sit up. Kagome grabbed her head and let out a hiss as pain shot through her forehead. The world was spinning far too fast for her to keep up and she toppled forward. Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap.

"You shouldn't be up. You hit your head pretty hard and have been out for two days." Kagome raised her eyes to his once she regained her equilibrium.

"Have I really?" She looked surprised and confused. "What about the jewel shards and the dragon? What happened to them?" Her eyes were wide with wonderment as Inuyasha told his tale.

"I'm not sure what you did, but a bright blue light came from where you were fighting and it tore the dragon in half. I didn't see any of it and neither did Miroku or Sango, but you did it! You defeated the dragon! Miroku picked up the shards and put them in your bottle thingy. Now that we have three of the five pieces, the only ones that remain are from that mangy wolf. So, once you're better we'll go get them."

"Are you sure the light was from me? I just remember hitting its neck with an arrow and it slammed me into a rock. I don't remember much after that except seeing the head charge after me and thinking my life was over."

"Well, it was probably your arrow that did it." Inuyasha smiled down at the girl in his lap. Kagome smiled in return. A cough echoed through the small hut as Kaede entered.

"It is wonderful that ye are awake, but it would be best if you go back to sleep until the morrow. I have made some tea to soothe your aches, Kagome. Now drink up and the both of ye need to rest." She handed Kagome a cup of tea and eyed the hanyou.

"I ain't tired." Inuyasha snapped as Kagome slid out of his lap and quickly swallowed the concoction handed to her.

"Ye have been awake for three days. Even half demons need their rest and ye are no exception."

Inuyasha huffed as Kaede left the hut. He turned to Kagome to watch her yawn and slide into her sleeping bag. Her pain had resided considerably and Kagome tried to remember to ask Kaede for the recipe for that tea. 'It might just come in handy.'

Her eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep once more. Inuyasha was tired and did need rest. He didn't sleep since they weren't sure how serious her injuries were when they first arrived in the village. Now that he knew she would be fine, he followed her into the world of the unconscious.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome opened her eyes to a dark hut once again. She listened to the crickets strum their calming music outside. She took in a deep breath and seemed to became wide awake.

"I guess that tea didn't work well for sleeping. My headache is gone though." Kagome sat up without pain and felt wonderful. She took in another deep breath and stretched her arms out to her sides. She felt as if she could take on Naraku, again, by herself. 'Kaede's tea is wonderful. I should take it more often!'

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. He sat on the opposite side of the hut with Tetsusaiga resting on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha?" He remained in a deep sleep, seldom stirring.

"He really must have been tired. Well, no sense in me going back to sleep. I'm wide awake now." Kagome stood up and stretched out her tight leg muscles. A few more stretches of her arms, back, neck and ankles and she walked out of the hut without any tension or retaliation from her muscles.

The night air was still very chilly, but she hardly noticed as she took a stroll through the village. Her mind was going a thousand miles an hour, keeping her from noticing the obvious nippiness.

"There are only two shards remaining and we already know where they are. Koga won't have a problem giving them up, so now the question is, who makes the wish? And what exactly is a selfless wish? I know it's a wish in which the wisher gains nothing, but wouldn't everything that someone wishes for be selfish?"

Kagome passed the alarm bell as she continued her journey to…. where ever her feet led her. " Let's say that Inuyasha was given the jewel to wish upon. He could wish he was a full demon, but that would leave us with two problems. One, he would be a full demon and probably won't be in control of his blood and end up going on a killing spree and two, that would be a selfish wish and thus leaving the jewel in this world."

Kagome kicked a small rock across the path. "He could also wish for Kikyo to be brought back to life, but that would also be selfish." Kagome's eyes grew a little watery as her heart felt heavier. "He would wish for that just for himself, just so he could be happy again, and thus the jewel remains."

"Maybe Sango could wish on it. She would probably wish for Kohaku and her family to return, but that again is a selfish wish. She misses her brother so much. She deserves to be happy. But we can't leave the jewel in this world."

Kagome reached Miroku and Sango's home and peered through the window. Miroku held Sango close to his chest while Kirara was held close to Sango's. Shippo claimed Kagome's spare blanket and was tightly wrapped up in it. "My little Shippo. What would you wish for? Your father's return? Happiness? You too, had someone close to you, taken by death's cruel hands. I wish I could give you all that you deserve. You're so young and innocent."

Kagome wiped a tear that streaked down her cheek. "Miroku. You have lost someone, too. You have had the weight of your entire bloodline resting on your shoulders for far too long. If we hadn't defeated Naraku…." She sniffled "you might not be here now. What would you wish for? Your father's return from the afterlife? Sango to bear your child? I don't doubt that she eventually will. What would you wish for?"

Kagome gave one last look to her friends before she turned back toward Kaede's hut. "Would you wish for me to be happy? No, that would be selfish. What would I wish for?" She ducked under a low tree. "I could wish for Inuyasha to…. no. That truly is a selfish wish. I won't even go there. What if _I_ wished for my friends' family to be back? Would that be selfish or selfless? I guess it could be taken as both: selfless since I have no one to return for myself and selfish because I want them to be happy and that wish would be made for their betterment and no one else's."

Kagome passed the alarm bell again. "I'm the lucky one of all of us. I haven't lost anyone. My family is safe five-hundred years in the future. This reminds me, I still have to see them." She shuffled her feet outside of the hut. "What if the well closes once the jewel has been wished on? Will I never be aloud to return or will I be stuck here forever? What if someone wished for the well to stay open?" She shook her head. "That would also be selfish."

Kagome opened the flap and stared straight into Inuyasha's golden eyes. She jumped back.

"You scared me!"

Inuyasha smiled. "Do you always talk to your self? And you shouldn't be walking out here alone and in the condition you're in."

"No, I don't. And I feel pretty good right now. I just needed to get up and walk some."

"You still shouldn't be alone."

Kagome sighed and lowered her gaze. "I know."

"I'm not lecturing you, Kagome. You can do what you want."

Kagome raised her eyes in shock. Inuyasha held a genuine smile. His eyes were bright, reflecting the moon's rays, and showed a side of him she had never seen before. They were so sincere that she thought for a moment she wasn't looking at the real him.

"I can do what I want, huh?" Inuyasha nodded, his smile never leaving.

"Then," she paused for a moment, adding to the effect and rethinking her plan. "I would like to go home for a little bit."

She had said it: she would catch Inuyasha in a lie. He would never let her go home! He would lose his temper and start his yelling about almost being done and that she could rest then. And when things really got heated, he would throw his trump card, "You're the one who broke it in the first place!" She wasn't trying to anger him. In all honesty, she just wanted to know if he was truly serious. But he wouldn't allow this. Especially, with only two shards left, which already belonged to them. She patiently waited for his answer.

To be continued….


	24. Wishes from the Future

**A/N:** I am sorry for the long awaited update, but my computer got a virus and I lost ALL of my work. Thankfully, I have two wonderful beta/friends who save my work. All in all I lost this entire chapter, but my muse went on a long vacation. On top of that, I am working on a new story that is very promising (says Rhiannonofthemoon, whom I am naming my next child after…. Literally.) I also have even less time because I am now engaged and will be married this November 3rd! He is currently stationed in Germany and my son and I will be joining him until next September! Well, sorry again for the wait. I hope this will clear up some confusion. Hope to hear from you all.

**Even the Mighty Fall**

**By: izzyco2001**

**Chapter 24: Wishes from the future**

"Ok."

"But Inu… what?" It had struck her that he had agreed to let her go home and he didn't complain about it. It was not what she expected.

"Will you be gone long?" Inuyasha held her gaze.

Kagome's eyes searched the ground and the nearby foliage, trying to avoid his intense stare. She was having a hard time getting words to form and she finally settled with shaking her head.

"I'll go with you then. It's not that safe and you're still injured." Inuyasha grasped her hand with his and walked to the well. Kagome blushed, but didn't hesitate to follow.

Kagome stared down the well. "Bye," she whispered into the darkness. Grabbing her backpack she headed into the house remembering the scenes that recently passed. They were nothing but confusing.

Inuyasha held her hand the entire walk to the well and even when they stopped to grab her backpack. A couple times she would release her grasp only to have him hold on tighter.

When they reached the well, she tried to jump down, but that was before he pulled her into a strong embrace. Inuyasha stroked her soft hair and said that he would help her get to her era since she was still 'injured'. Kagome actually felt refreshed and ready to go, but he insisted that she take it easy.

Picking her up with a soft and comforting embrace, he jumped into the well and back out into her era. Carefully placing her down he asked if she would like him to come and get her in two days. Kagome still couldn't find her voice. She was still shocked at his answer.

Kagome nodded and was pulled into another embrace. "I'll be back, Kagome. Bye." He smiled to her and quickly made his way down the well.

Kagome made her way across the court yard in the very early morning darkness. It was still a few hours before the sun would show its face and only the kitchen light gave her eyes just what they needed not to fall over one of the hundreds of steps. 'Only you, mom, would be awake at this hour.'

Slipping out of he shoes, Kagome made her way to the kitchen. "Hi, mom."

"Oh, Kagome! It's wonderful to see you again. How are things?"

Kagome sat her bag down and kneeled next to the table to partake in some of her mothers famous green tea. She hesitated and sighed before answering. "Well, there sure is a lot going on now. And I…. I…. need to talk to you about it."

Her mother smiled, "Of course. That's what I'm here for."

Kagome blushed. "Thanks, mom." She took a sip of tea and set the cup down. "Well, the shikon jewel is only missing the two shards that Koga has and we'll be getting them when I go back."

"Koga…" Her mother put her finger up to her chin in thought. "Isn't that the young wolf demon who claimed you as his?"

Deeply blushing Kagome nodded, "Yeah, that's him."

The thought of the possibility of never seeing one of her two families again twisted in her stomach and made her uneasy. How was she going to break it to her mother that she may never see her daughter again? Worse yet, how would her mother react once she found out? Kagome winced as she thought about her mother demolishing the well so she couldn't return.

"Kagome, dear. Are you alright?"

"Mama," Kagome sighed and looked down at the interesting table. It was wood. Yeah, wood was interesting. "When I make a wish I'm nnnot.… I'm nnnot," 'You can do this, Kagome. Just take a deep breath and let it all out!'

Slamming her hands on the interesting wooden table, Kagome rushed her words when she finally found the courage to speak again. "I'm not sure if the well will close when I wish on the jewel. Please don't destroy it!" She looked at her mother with sorrow and fear.

"What ever gave you the idea I would do such a thing?" Her mother laughed at her and took another sip of her tea.

"I just thought that once you realized that I might not be coming home again, you might try to stop me from going back." Kagome sat back and relaxed a little.

Her mother set down her cup and looked in her daughters eyes. "You are a woman now and I know that no matter what happens, you will make the most of it. If the well closes and you stay in Inuyasha's era, I know you will survive. I have faith in you and your decisions. Besides, I will not mess with fate. If it is your destiny to remain there, I cannot argue because I know there is a reason for it."

Kagome took in her mothers powerful words and slowly a small smile formed. "Thanks, mama."

"Since you are wishing on the jewel very soon, why don't you tell me all that you have done over there? After all, I have only heard bits and pieces and now it will be much easier since Sota and grandpa are asleep and cannot interrupt."

Kagome nodded and smiled. She started her long story from the very beginning of when she first met Inuyasha and continued to tell her mother of all of their amazing adventures until just after the sun rose.

By the time she reached the part of her and Sesshomaru sharing a kiss her mother looked at her with wide eyes. "I never knew such things would happen to you."

"Well, I am growing up. You even said that earlier." Kagome replied.

"I didn't mean that. I was speaking of the terrible demons, abductions, and all of the other horrible things that have happened to you."

Kagome blushed and averted her eyes, "Oh."

Her mother took another sip of tea. "So what else has happened?"

Kagome cleared her throat and continued. She explained how Sesshomaru had lied to her and that the next time they met, she shot him.

Her mother gasped, "Kagome! How could you?"

Kagome shrunk down in her seat. She tried to speak loud enough as if she really meant it, but it came out as a whisper. "He… lied to me." She looked down at the interesting table. It was wood. Yeah, interesting wooden table.

"He may have lied, but that gave you no right to threaten his life." Her mother scolded her. "He may be an immortal demon, but you have no right to threaten him. How would you feel if someone shot you with an arrow just because you lied?" She glared at her daughter.

She knew her mother was waiting for her answer. "I wouldn't." The interesting wooden table was indeed interesting. Made of wood and such. Brown wood. Yeah.

"Kagome," Said person raised their eyes to finally meet her mothers. She had a soothing voice again. "I did not raise any of my children to behave so irrationally. I will let you decide whether to hold a grudge against someone for a simple lie. Just remember, I still love you after the little white lies you have told me at one point or another."

Her mother yawned and looked out the brightening window. "Well, dear. It is rather early still and Sota and Grandpa will be waking soon. You should try to get a few hours sleep before they realize you're home."

Kagome stood and stretched her tired muscles. "Sleep would be nice. I think I'll do just that."

Kagome made her way up the stairs trying not to step on the few squeaky steps. As she entered her room she looked around starting at her closet, around to the desk, across the red window, and to her pink bed.

Wait….

A red window? She looked back and saw nothing. There was no red anywhere. Kagome quickly closed the door and rushed to look out the window only catch sight of the perpetrators hair vanish behind the God Tree. The silver hair to be exact.

"Inuyasha must be looking out for me." Kagome smiled and turned back to head to bed. Stopping with a though. She turned around and opened the window.

"Inuyasha, come here." She spoke just above a normal tone so as not to awake her family. She knew he could hear her, but why wasn't he coming? "Inuyasha, I know you're out there. I saw you by my window. I know you were just looking out for me, but I want to ask you something. So, come here."

She looked around the courtyard and listened. Where was he and why wasn't he already there? Kagome's brows came closer together.

"Inuyasha," She crossed her arms and stamped her foot. "come here or I'll say it."

A threat of a good sitting would get his attention. She listened to the wind blow through the leaves of the Goshinboku. She watched a pair of sparrows splash in the bird bath. But she didn't see Inuyasha.

"Sit."

She waited and waited and finally gave up. She never heard a crash or harsh curse words. The breeze blew again and Kagome could smell the snow. There was none on the ground, but she could smell it in the air.

Maybe he wasn't here and she was just seeing things. Kagome turned around and walked to her closet, but halfway there she felt a presence watching her. She whipped around and starred at Inuyasha. His robe was slightly darker, as if it were dirty and his hair was pulled back into a low pony with a white bandana covering his ears.

"Inuyasha. You look dirty. Did you get into a fight with a demon on your way to the well?" Kagome asked with concern.

"The well?" He stared at her. He never took his eyes off of her. "Oh, yeah. I did. I'm ok though. How are you?" He stood straight and still as if he were in shock.

"I'm fine. I talked with my mom about the wish. It seems so right, but I'm so afraid that things will turn out wrong. I don't know if the jewel will disappear once someone has made an unselfish wish."

"It won't." He said under his breath.

"What?"

"Never mind. What did you have in mind?" His eyes roamed over her.

Kagome blushed. "Well, I'm not sure who should make the wish."

Inuyasha took a shaky step forward. "What would you wish for?" It came out as a loud whisper.

"I'd wish…" Kagome paused. "I'd rather not say. I'd like to keep it my wish until I have a chance to use it." Silence filled the room and she could feel his eyes still on her. Not once had he looked anywhere else, but at her. "What would you wish for?"

Inuyasha blinked and smiled. He moved across the room and pulled her into a tight embrace. "It doesn't matter. My wish already came true."

Kagome inhaled. He smelled so good. Not of the forest and nature, but some type of fragrance that called out to her. One that smelled of something other than natural. It didn't matter though. It was a quick thought soon forgotten. She embraced him in return. "If it already came true, then you can tell me."

Inuyasha released her and pushed her back enough to look into her eyes. He seemed to hesitate before speaking. "It's been so long that I wished I could see you again."

Kagome put her hand up to her mouth and giggled. "You saw me earlier. Don't you remember?"

"Eh haha." His fake laugh fell on giggling ears. "Yeah, of course I do."

Kagome calmed down and moved to sit on her bed. She patted next to her to have him sit with her. "Come on over. You're probably tired. I'm sure mamma won't mind you staying."

Inuyasha's smile fell a little. "As much as I would like to, I can't. I have to go and get ready…. for stuff….. in the Feudal Era." His eyes roamed the room when he spoke. He didn't seem quite himself. When his gaze finally landed on her he stopped and smiled again. "Kagome, do me a favor and not talk about this when you go back. I'd rather not let anyone know and you… you know how good Shippo's hearing is so it's better not to talk about it at all. Ok?"

He was once again being bashful. Kagome didn't mind though and nodded.

Inuyasha walked to the window, grasped the sides, and put a foot up readying to leap out. He stopped and turned to her. "I just wanted to tell you that your wish…. is my wish. I want the same thing you want." With that said the sprang out of the window.

Kagome closed the window to the cool breeze and lay down in her comfortable bed. She fell asleep quickly and peacefully.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"Bye Sota, bye Gramps!" Kagome waved to her family as she ran to the well. She stopped just outside the door to the well house. "Bye mom. I'll miss you guys." Kagome caught her mothers eyes.

"_Mom? What will you do if I can't come back?" Her mother held her tightly._

"_We'll do just fine. We will miss you dearly, but we'll do. Just remember to live your own life and not worry about us. We will be just fine." She could feel her mother smile._

"_What about Sota and Grandpa?" The two pulled apart, but still held onto one another._

"_I'll tell them when I'm certain you won't be coming back. It will be better that way. Ok?"_

_Kagome smiled and nodded._

Kagome stepped into the well house and looked around. She had spent the weekend with her family. Her friends thought she was in America again for college, so she didn't need to see them. 'They would understand if I couldn't see them again. Right?'

Kagome took in a deep breath and readied herself. "Here we go. We will finally complete the jewel and be rid of this problem…. I hope."

She walked down the steps and jumped into the well.

To be continued…..


End file.
